Uncle Jesse Is Cool!
by JessErotic
Summary: Uncle Jesse is so cool... he plays in a band, everyone likes him, he has great hair... he's so handsome... DJ's almost in love with her Uncle Jesse!


==CHAPTER ONE==

DJ still remembered the evening of Michelle's birthday vividly. It was a surprise party for dear Michelle who was about to turn four, and a party thrown by her beloved Uncle Jesse himself at Michelle's favorite restaurant 'Mickey's shack'. Uncle Jesse had made the evening especially special for her by showering her with the most amazing assortment of gifts an eight year old can ever ask for. He had also invited all her friends from school and, to top things, had signed off the evening by singing a special song for Michelle that he had written exclusively for the birthday girl! Uncle Jesse was so talented…

DJ also remembered the other night when Uncle Jesse and his band had their rock and roll concert at the Frisco Coliseum. It was a memorable night since DJ had taken her new boyfriend Mike there too, and it was their 'first concert' together. But DJ was so taken by the on-stage antics of his dear uncle that she nearly ignored her new boyfriend. Mike didn't take it too well, as was evident from the very short and impersonal kiss that they shared at the end of the night before retiring to their respective homes. Uncle Jesse offered to give DJ a ride since Mike was yet underage to drive around a car.

That night while returning home was the first time DJ looked at her Uncle Jesse like a girl looks at a man. He had dreamy eyes, the sort you can literally swim into and drown; his head full of jet black hair was perfect, quite unlike her Dad's 'boring crop' and Uncle Joey's 'funny blond stuff'. But what attracted DJ particularly that night were Uncle Jesse's lips, those pouty old things you could chew on and have the time of your life!

DJ almost lost it that very night in the car. After all, she was just 14, raging with hormones and a developing body with petite little boobs, an emergent ass and a seemingly unquenchable desire for a little touch in her blooming crotch. She was starting to feel a hunger, one she had never felt before and she liked the feeling of being hungry as well. But it seemed, as the days passed, that she had eyes and desire only for the touches of her Uncle Jesse. After all, Mike was her boyfriend, but the more Mike tried to get close to her, arouse her with his well-executed touches, DJ responded, but with an insatiable urge to compare the feeling she had when Mike touched her, with the feeling she would have when her Uncle Jesse would. It had gone on to become her wildest dream!

A dream she cannot fulfill… she SHOULD not fulfill… she reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she pondered the seriousness of her next move. After all, Uncle Jesse was married, newly married to Aunt Becky, and wasn't Aunt Becky absolutely adorable? How would she react if she learnt that her dear DJ had tried courting her husband? Besides, Uncle Jesse was her REAL uncle, her mother's own brother. How could she possibly seduce a blood relative? It would be an act as vile as seducing someone's own mother! DJ weighed the options restlessly. She was pacing around the kitchen, while the faint sound of Uncle Jesse's voice came up from the basement. He was busy practicing alone in his basement-cum-jamming-studio, like he always did every morning. It was still more than an hour to go before Dad and Aunt Becky would return from hosting their morning show 'Wake up, San Francisco', Joey had left to host his own network kiddie comedy show while Michelle had gone to school. Stephanie was in the house, though, a stray fever keeping her from school; and living up to her reputation for being the most annoying factor in poor DJ's life, she barged into the kitchen while DJ was burning in the throes of an agonizing dilemma.

"Wo!" Stephanie cried out in her usual high-pitched voice. She was 11, and was turning out to be a naughty little bitch indeed. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Stephanie's query was quite valid. After all, dear sister DJ rarely dressed like these. DJ had her blonde hair flowing over a blue t-shirt. But it was quite evident that DJ had long outgrown this blue t-shirt of hers. Her perky boobs were sticking out like a pair of honkers on a monster truck and the small shirt was exposing most of her stunning belly and that beautiful belly-button. She was also wearing the skimpiest skirt that she had in her wardrobe, which belonged to her when she was 13, and two inches shorter. And even back then, Danny, their dad had expressly ordered her not to put on that 'unladylike' skirt under any circumstances. Now, one year and two inches later, it barely covered her crotch properly, leaving her slender white legs exposed to the blessed eyes of those who beheld them!

"What?" DJ feigned innocence, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing!" Stephanie mocked, "It's just that it looks like you're wearing a pair of MY dresses instead of yours. And you didn't even ask for permission. HOW RUDE!!" she broke off, before adding, "On second thoughts, those things you have on probably won't fit me either!"

"None of your business" DJ said, trying to shove her sister out of the kitchen, "And you have a high temperature. Didn't I tell you not to come out of bed under any event? You're supposed to call me!"

"I did!" Stephanie replied indignantly in her defense, "I needed a glass of water, but you weren't within earshot! So I had to come down!"

DJ handed the girl a full bottle and said, "There you go, happy? Now tuck, tuck!"

"Wait! Wait!" the pain in the neck was adamant indeed.

"Now what?" DJ asked, tired already. Her big plans were going to the dogs.

"Tell me why you're dressed like that. It's Mike, isn't it? You wanna 'do' him, don't you?" Stephanie said with a sly grin.

DJ thanked her stars for having a boyfriend, after all.

"Yes." She said hurriedly, "I want to seduce Mike today and want to have 'sex' with him, okay? Now go to bed, you devil!" DJ was about to close the kitchen door behind Stephanie!

"Wait Wait! Last question:" DJ halted, "In what POSITION do you want to do it with Mike?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"GET OUT!" DJ slammed the door.

Stephanie peeped in one more time to shoot her favorite catch-phrase, "How Rude!!!"

Having finally gotten rid of that annoying old schmuck, DJ was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. But there was one good consequence of Stephanie's appearance: now DJ had a plan to approach her Uncle Jesse without having to resort to an unabashed display of incestuous seduction!

Slowly and steadily, DJ climbed down the steps to the basement where Uncle Jesse was alone, with his entire repertoire of musical instruments sans the rest of his band members. He was playing the keyboard and scribbling something at the same time, and DJ knew that was how Uncle Jesse wrote his amazing songs. DJ walked slowly to the drum-set and leaned on an adjacent table, accentuating her developing ass and exposing her lower back precariously, since the small t-shirt jumped up a few notches as she leaned down. Her skirt was pulled up slightly too, and her pink panties were now clearly visible for the absent eyes in the basement!

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" she said slowly, in a semi-sensual voice.

"DJ…" Jesse welcomed her without looking up from the sheet he was scribbling on, "Don't you have school today?"

"Well, I decided to skip it. I'm going somewhere with Mike today." She said casually.

"And does your father know this?" Jesse asked, his entire concentration centered on his music, "coz I don't think he'll be exactly pleased!"

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" DJ said slowly, getting even more aroused in that sensual pose of hers! Why wasn't Uncle Jesse looking?

"Now, young lady, that's no way to approach-," Jesse had finally looked at her, and so had quite naturally stopped midway in one of his moralizing speeches. DJ always wondered how easily her Uncle Jesse could deliver a moralizing speech when in reality, he had had a perfect life of debauchery before the three nieces gave him a taste of family life!

"Looks like you're dressed for some occasion!" Jesse said, undoubtedly taking in his curved lower back and exposed legs. But he recovered soon enough to assume a serious expression on and say to her face, "So where's Mike taking you?"

"Um…" DJ feigned little knowledge, "Probably his home. He did say his folks won't be at home today… and that he wanted to show me some stuff he had!"

"STAFF?" Jesse almost cried out in bewilderment!

"No, stuff! What do you mean by staff anyways?" DJ asked, confused.

"Never mind!" Jesse faltered. "Anyways," he had his 'dead serious' face on, "DJ, I don't think you should go out with staff… I mean, Mike… today! You should change and go to school…"

"Change!" DJ wondered aloud, "Why, what's wrong with this dress?" she stood up and her perky little boobs jumped up on cue. Jesse felt himself getting slightly hot around his crotch. This girl had grown up!

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with this outfit…" Jesse fumbled, walking away from his keyboard and sitting himself down on the small bed that was in the basement for the band-members to straighten their tired backs out whenever necessary. "Except that… I don't think your father will exactly call it decent…"

"But what would you call it, Uncle Jesse?" DJ played in her sing-song little girl voice, and started walking towards the bed too. "Do you think it isn't decent either?"

Jesse was getting seriously turned on by now. But at the same time, he kept uttering 'She's your niece, she's your niece' in his mind. For crying out loud, he had seen her grow up into this sensual little thing… but if he wasn't mistaken, HE was being seduced and not the other way round… so it wasn't really HIS fault, was it?

"Well, I…" Jesse faltered as DJ sat down dangerously close to him. Out the corner of his eye, Jesse could see DJ's glistening thighs and he wondered inwardly, "When did she get so big?"

"What, Uncle Jesse, do you think this outfit is indecent too? Doesn't it make me look nice?" she was speaking right into Jesse's ears right now, and Jesse seriously felt he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, in a last ditch attempt, he tried to change the track of conversation.

"Whatever, DJ. But you can't go out with Mike in this thing. Now go change… I have a lot of work to do!" Jesse stood up resolutely and went back to his keyboard.

Frustrated but not showing it on her face, DJ stood up too and started to walk towards the stairs. Before she reached them, however, she stopped and said, "Mike told me to dress like this. I think he probably wants to 'deflower' me today." she waited a while before playing her trump, "I wanna get fucked too!"

==CHAPTER TWO==

Jesse turned around. Surely he couldn't let DJ confess her future 'crime' to him and then escape unscathed. It was now a moral obligation of his to talk her out of it… Danny would expect that…

"Wait , DJ!" he said, "listen… I know what you're going through" he proceeded carefully, knowing fully well that these were dangerous waters to tread, and that he could slip and falter anytime. "I know you're a growing teenager with raging hormones inside you… and your body's changing… and…" Jesse lost track of things suddenly, "your boobs are getting bigger, your ass is looking great… you've started to wear clothes that reveal more than they cover… and…" Jesse gulped, his gaze fixed at DJ's luscious, lovely, naked legs.

DJ noticed it with a tingly sensation in her crotch, as if they were being subjected to ecstasy already, and came closer to her Uncle Jesse, putting her hands on her hips and slowly pushing her crotch forward in a devilish moment "And what, Uncle Jesse?" she enquired naively.

"And… and I get it, you want to fuck… you want somebody to take you in your arms and… kiss those legs…" Jesse rambled on unknowingly, almost hypnotized by DJ's legs, "You want to feel what's only natural, DJ!" he blurted out.

"That's right, Uncle Jesse!" DJ declared, turning away with a swish of her micro-skirt, giving Jesse the old dog a whiff of her pink panties. "And that's why I'm going over to Mike's!"

Jesse was brought back to firmer ground by this sudden declaration. "Wait, DJ, come on… Why Mike?" Jesse didn't know what else to say, "It appeared you don't even like him very much! That day at my concert, you totally ignored him. I saw what happened…"

"Be that as it may" DJ sighed melodramatically, "I'm afraid Mike's the only one now who can fulfill my desire and satisfy me, Uncle Jesse! I have no other way of getting rid of these pent-up sexual feelings!" she said with a dramatic agony in her voice!

Jesse's head was spinning. He was thankful he was wearing a really tight pair of jeans that day which did its best to hide his raging hard-on, but at the same time, he was finding it hard to focus as each minute passed!

"Why?" he said, in spite of himself, "You can always try masturbating!"

Now, DJ knew what masturbating was all about. She had even enjoyed herself with the aid of her two fingers a few times, but not only did it take a really long time to get herself aroused by the touch of her own fingers, she also had difficulties in putting her own fingers inside her cunt, It felt odd… DJ decided to come clean with her Uncle Jesse.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried…' she confessed, "But I don't like it so much!"

Jesse felt he was making some progress. "Now, come on!" he began enthusiastically, "That's because you're doing it all wrong!" he declared willfully, "Once you learn how to do it properly, you won't need a stupid Mike to enjoy yourself…" Jesse took the bottle of water from the nearby table and began drinking from it to calm himself down.

DJ decided to go for broke, "You're probably right, Uncle Jesse. So… will you teach me how to masturbate properly, then?"

Jesse choked, and inadvertently, threw out the water which amazingly drenched DJ's old t-shirt.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" DJ didn't care for her t-shirt. She went towards her Uncle Jesse to make sure he was alright. Coughing uncontrollably, he went back to the bed, while DJ followed suit. Sitting side his side, DJ starting patting her uncle's back to mitigate his coughs.

Jesse mellowed down in a minute and noticed Dj's drenched t-shirt. It had made it nearly see-through and Jesse could clearly see DJ's aroused nipples through the wet fabric. DJ wasn't wearing any bra.

DJ noticed this inspection of her nipples and, nailing the final blow in the coffin, whispered in her Uncle's ear, "So… will you teach me how to masturbate?"

Without further conversation, Jesse slowly laid his dear 14-year-old niece down on the bed. DJ shuddered involuntarily dreaming about what was about to transpire. Slowly, very slowly, Jesse slipped off her slippers and, with his fingers, massaged both of DJ's legs till their knees. DJ, already in the throes of impending ecstasy, closed her eyes in delight.

Next, Jesse proceeded upwards: those glazing, golden thighs that were as pure and as young and as supple as a newly blossomed birch tree in spring. Jesse fondled these thighs for a moment before bringing his face down and planting two delicate kisses on them, causing poor DJ to moan lightly in delight. Jesse wheeled himself for the next stop, and slowly, delicately, pulled DJ's all too short skirts down and threw them away carelessly. The same fate awaited the pink panties which, by now, had become drenched in DJ's virgin ecstasy juices and Jesse removed them after planting a subtle kiss over the enclosed pussy, driving poor DJ to writhe in pleasure.

Now that DJ's slightly hairy pussy was exposed to her uncle, Jesse slowly began to fondle her public hair, curling, twisting and turning them with his long fingers while DJ continued to moan with her eyes closed. His mind was nearly blank at this stage and all he knew was how to make this little big girl feel sexually complete. Gradually, Jesse touched DJ's pussy, slowly parted the tight lips and introduced his index finger inside the new house. DJ, with the first feeling of a grown man's finger inside her pussy, moaned rather loudly in delight and curled her legs sensually. DJ's moan reverberated around the basement and Jesse decided to take a little precaution before proceeding. The remote was there on the bed and he simply started the stereo which immediately began playing an Elvis Presley track.

"One more party in the county jail…"

Jesse slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index one and placed a light kiss on his niece's clitoris. As the song picked up its tempo right from 'jailhouse rock', Jesse began motioning his fingers in and out of DJ's pussy, finger fucking her with gusto. Almost immediately, Jesse felt his fingers being guarded by some thin barrier. "No way" Jesse said to himself, "It cannot be her HYMEN!!" Jesse had half a mind to deflower DJ with his fingers but quickly decided otherwise. No wonder this girl never got any satisfaction in fingering herself! She never got past her hymen! But Jesse the experienced boy from the rough side knew how to titillate a woman without digging deep into her treasure-trove! He maneuvered his way around the barrier and worked out DJ's internal muscles in such a way that his niece was quickly in the precipice of a massive orgasm! DJ didn't even last the length of the song. With a writhing motion like a trapped squid in a fish net, DJ shot her legs up in agony, pleasure and every conceivable emotion imaginable. Jesse removed his fingers quickly and what he saw filled his experienced sexual self with wonder!

DJ was squirting, squirting like no one Jesse had ever seen in his entire life. She was squirting fountains of cum in a seemingly endless stretch, all the while writhing in spasms, curling and curving her whole body in inhuman ways. DJ grabbed her uncle and held on to him for support and the fountains kept coming, while Jesse watched with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Her squirting lasted for nearly a minute and a half, after which she slowed down, exhausted, as dregs of cum still struggled out of her magical vagina.

Jesse was staring at his niece's face. DJ was smiling, smiling in a contented sort of way and whispered "Thank You" over the blaring music of the stereo! She kissed her uncle's hand which she was still clasping in hers and slowly, very slowly, put Jesse's left hand on the mound of one of her small, petite breasts.

==CHAPTER THREE==

"As a little gift…" DJ began, motioning Uncle Jesse's wet fingers under her soaking wet t-shirt and making him shudder uncomfortable by making his fingers fondle her aroused nipples, "I want to give you something in return… Something I know you'll like…"

DJ sat up, with Jesse staring straight into her niece's mischievous eyes, her blond hair askew. With a grin that Uncle Jesse knew so well, having seen it on DJ's angelic little face ever since she was a toddler, DJ pulled off her tee-shirt in a swift motion. She was completely nude, and perhaps this particular realization itself made her shiver… or maybe it was the idea of what was about to transpire.

DJ retraced her uncle's moves and laid him down just as Jesse had laid down DJ a few minutes ago. Slowly, in a delicate motion, DJ ran her palms over the zip of Jesse's pants and unzipped his jeans with a swift maneuver. She could see her uncle's black underwear, barely holding back his cock which was trying to break free of its cotton prison. Unhurriedly, she loosed the belt buckles and pulled the jeans down, as Uncle Jesse looked on.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse asked tentatively, questioning his ethics and considering the moral dilemma paining him still. The question was pretty ill-timed, since at that very instant, DJ pulled down Jesse's briefs in another swift motion, releasing her uncle's throbbing cock from its chained bondage! Jesse had very little hair in his crotch. It was as sleek as the rest of his body.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse." DJ said in her small-girl, seductive voice, "think of it as another lesson you're teaching me…" she said, grabbing his cock and bringing her 14-year-old mouth dangerously close to it. "Its an important lesson… you know, learning how to suck a cock the right way…"

DJ licked the wet tip of the penis with her rather dry tongue.

"And if I fail to do it properly…" she licked the pre-cum again, it tasted so good… "Or if I make some mistakes," DJ lightly bit the exposed pink flesh, as Jesse closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Maybe you can slap me… or SPANK me or something!" she said lusciously.

Jesse's eyes opened in astonishment. But DJ wasn't there to see that look. She had already buried herself in her uncle's crotch and had his entire manhood inside her developing mouth. DJ was finding the cock a little hard to handle, since it didn't fit her mouth completely and she often had to use to throat to fully take in Jesse's "best half". Jesse thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering the fact that it was her first-time… or was it, Jesse wondered. DJ had said she and Mike hadn't fucked, but he had never asked her about a blowjob.

And being in such a position with DJ suddenly made him aware of something else. Maybe when Stephanie and Michelle grew up, they too…

If it would have been any other moment, that thought would surely have disgusted Jesse. But as it turned out, with his elder niece working his shafts while giving him a handjob of sorts with her index and middle finger, the thought simply filled Jesse's head with some pleasingly dirty thoughts. Stephanie was nearly nine, and she was a very pretty young girl indeed. He wondered how it would feel to thrust his cock into that unused and virgin ass of hers, while she cried out in agony, but at the same time, cried out for more.

DJ was surprised to suddenly find her uncle's cock get an inch bigger. She didn't know the cause, of course, and simply assumed it was her awesome blowjob that did the trick. With renewed vigor, she used all her might and massaged Jesse's dick vociferously with her lips and tongue, as Jesse slowly put his hand in DJ's hair. He played with the golden locks for a few seconds before painfully pulling her head up with a fat lock of her hair. This sudden motion took DJ off guard and her teeth inadvertently grazed the sensitive skin of Jesse's penis. He felt a sharp prick of agony and, following his premeditated plan, slapped poor DJ right across her face.

The slap nearly knocked DJ out. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, which tweaked a little due to the impact, not to mention the pain running through the veins in her soft cheeks. Her white cheeks, which were becoming rosy thanks to all that 'pumping exercise', had turned a deep set of crimson after this violent slap. DJ looked, almost tearfully, at her Uncle's face, who was smiling rather wickedly. DJ had never expected her uncle to slap her like this. She had practically never been slapped in her entire life. All her family members, including Uncle Jesse, followed a policy of 'discussion' rather than resorting to violent correctional procedures. When she asked her uncle to 'slap' or 'spank' her, she expected him to gift DJ some erotic rear-spanks that looked so sexy in those porn movies. DJ had not expected this… she was confused. But indeed, the explanation was very simple:

Uncle Jesse was turned on… but this wasn't the Uncle Jesse DJ was fond of. This Uncle Jesse wasn't so cool…

As DJ looked on with the dumbfounded expression on her face, slowly messaging her burning left cheek, Jesse gave him a little grin and, without warning, slapped her even harder, this time across her right cheek. It nearly hoisted poor DJ down on the floor, but Jesse caught her right arm suddenly, breaking her descent.

With his eyes glistening madly, Uncle Jesse pulled her onto a level ground again. DJ's head was spinning. She was on the verge of tears… she was in agony, one that she didn't like one bit.

As soon as Jesse had pulled DJ onto a level field again, he gave her arm a merciless twist which caused DJ to cry out in agony, her other arm trapped by Jesse's supple right thigh. But alas, her cries were drowned by the ebullient crooning of one Elvis Presley:

"A little less conversation, a little more action please…"

Jesse took his idol's words quite literally and, maintaining the cruel twist, Jesse took her niece's head with her hair once more and buried it hard cheek-first on the bedspread. DJ was whimpering miserably by now, tears flowing down in torrents. Then, Jesse moved his crotch forward and rested his balls and the erect machine on DJ's forehead, placing his pink asshole right in front of DJ's lips.

"You've been a bad girl, DJ. Now you'll get your punishment, Kapeesh?" DJ stared back fearfully into Uncle Jesse's mad eyes. "Now LICK!" he ordered!

Still sobbing, Jesse began licking Uncle Jesse's asshole with her tired lips. It didn't taste very nice, but then it wasn't very different from his crotch either. She would have enjoyed it, had her arm had not been in such a delicately painful predicament and if she had any feeling in her rosy cheeks, which were numb with pain by now.

But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished with delivering punishment. Keeping her hold on DJ's arm and hair intact, Jesse lifted her free left foot and kicked mercilessly on DJ's forming buttock. She felt a tearing feeling in her body which almost forced her nose-first into Uncle Jesse's asshole. She was in unbearable pain as the tears started coming again.

It seemed that the Devil himself had gotten into Uncle Jesse. He kept kicking her butt with his ankle for a minute of so and pounded her asshole like it was a kicking-bag full of sand or something. DJ had become unaware of the pain in a few seconds, that feeling of perpetual numbness setting in soon. She was becoming dazed by now… maybe the pain would make her unconscious.

"Keep licking, bitch!" Jesse commanded. DJ's tired lips couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe it; it looked like she was on the verge of regretting her decision to court Uncle Jesse in the first place. She thought of Mike… if she had indeed decided to fuck Mike, he would definitely have let DJ have the upper hand. She wouldn't have been subjected to such merciless sex… but what sex? She wondered… she was still a virgin!

But Uncle Jesse had plans for her… he wouldn't let her remain a virgin for long! With a sudden maneuver that left DJ wondering what was coming next, Jesse let go of her hair and hands, but she was too tired to move a single part of her body anyways.

What came next felt like a big wave crashing on top while swimming in a great blue ocean. Uncle Jesse had jumped onto DJ's back, and she once again was forced to take in the dust of the mattress and struggle for air. It was humiliating, it was harsh… it was inhuman… whoever he might have been, he wasn't DJ's cool Uncle Jesse.

Jesse perched delightedly on his niece's bare back and, with both his hands, started spanking DJ's red ass cheeks with full vigor. He was simply doing what her dear niece had asked him to do, and something more…

DJ got blurry, really blurry for a moment. She didn't know how long Jesse spanked her, but was brought back to her senses when she felt herself being turned around and made to lie on her back and a wave of cold water hit her face. This wasn't a metaphysical symbolism, this was real water…

As her vision cleared, she saw Uncle Jesse holding up her legs and… he could also see Uncle's Jesse's cock… how she had wanted that thing inside her… she was surprised to find out: she still wanted it inside her!

"Fuck me." DJ whispered, coming to her senses gradually. There was an excruciating pain all over her body, but she wanted that thing inside her too badly to care!

Uncle Jesse smiled, and like a serial killer about to murder his poor victim, thrust his seven-inch, brown manhood like a seven-inch dagger inside his niece's virgin pussy!

Predictably, DJ screamed in a cacophony of ecstasy and agony. In barely a few attempts, Jesse tore down her hymen and DJ started crying again, but these tears weren't simply of pain. Jesse's manhood, smeared with a coating of her niece's virginal blood, pushed in and out of her tunnel like a train caught in the dilemma of two drivers. Jesse fucked DJ ruthlessly, without bothering to slow down or even give way for her pain… and DJ couldn't believe it, but… she was enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, Jesse came. He came right inside her pussy but was able to extract the wood out in time with some juice still left in the tank. DJ sat up, almost sensing her uncle's motives, and took the penis in her mouth. Uncle Jesse left a fair mount of his dick-paint for his dear niece and… with some trepidation, DJ swallowed the gift. It tasted pretty nice, like the insides of a coconut, only a little saltier. DJ liked it.

Finally, Uncle Jesse came down to her face, and with his mesmerizing eyes, apologized wholeheartedly… "I'm sorry, DJ. I really am… It's just that… sex with your Aunt Becky is so bland… it's like a chore or something. And you turned me on so much… you endured so much… considering you're just 14…" he said appreciatively, pity mingled within.

"Why did you marry Aunt Becky if she's so lousy in bed?" DJ couldn't help ask.

Jesse pondered for a moment. Then, taking DJ quite off-guard, engaged her in a passionate lip-lock. When the long, sensual kiss ended, Jesse answered slowly, "Because I love your Aunt Becky…"

==EPILOGUE==

DJ came up haggardly dressed into the kitchen. Her hair was askew, her face had definite bruises on them and tear-marks. She was cursing herself for wearing such a low skirt, since she was sure it showed some of the redness and puffiness around her ass. Her t-shirt was still somewhat wet, and above everything, she was walking with a slight limp, with all that agonizing pain she just endured…

But it was all worth it… it seriously was. DJ was nearly in love with her Uncle Jesse by now. His words, his eyes, his lips… that kiss… she almost broke down again when Uncle Jesse told her that he loved Aunt Becky… she hated Aunt Becky… she was a bitch!

She was about to open the door and proceed to the living room when all of a sudden, the door jumped back on to her and crashed against her nose. DJ lay flat on her back in the kitchen, one more pain added to that long list!

"DJ, are you alright?" Stephanie helped her up cautiously, as DJ massaged her nose with tears in her eyes.

"No… you… you bitch!" DJ cried out helplessly.

"Wo… what's with the language… are you okay?" Stephanie asked her, clearly noticing the bruise-marks on her face and on her arm. "DJ, did somebody beat you up??" Stephanie asked, horrified.

"Of course not!" DJ said quickly… "You hit me with the goddamn door, remember?" she said indignantly.

"Look…" Stephanie began in her typical 'smart girl' voice that everyone found so cute. DJ thought it was more annoying that cute! "I may be eight and nearly three-quarters, but that doesn't mean you can make me believe whatever you want to, okay?"

"Fine…" DJ racked her mind quickly. "I was nearly hit by a car. But don't tell Dad. He'll freak out!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Whose car was it?"

DJ started walking towards the living room again. "It was Mike… trying to learn to drive… speeding… he hit me… we broke up… didn't have sex… Happy?" she went out of earshot.

Stephanie stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment, pondering over DJ's final words! "Strange…" Stephanie said to herself, "So why did Mike call up and tell me to tell her he was going to Fresno today? And I clearly saw DJ going down to the basement when I secretly spied on her. What car could possibly have hit her in the basement?" Stephanie upturned her lips dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll never tell me, HOW RUDE!!! I just hope she writes about it in her diary though…" Stephanie hoped, and I bet we all hope so too…==CHAPTER ONE==

DJ still remembered the evening of Michelle's birthday vividly. It was a surprise party for dear Michelle who was about to turn four, and a party thrown by her beloved Uncle Jesse himself at Michelle's favorite restaurant 'Mickey's shack'. Uncle Jesse had made the evening especially special for her by showering her with the most amazing assortment of gifts an eight year old can ever ask for. He had also invited all her friends from school and, to top things, had signed off the evening by singing a special song for Michelle that he had written exclusively for the birthday girl! Uncle Jesse was so talented…

DJ also remembered the other night when Uncle Jesse and his band had their rock and roll concert at the Frisco Coliseum. It was a memorable night since DJ had taken her new boyfriend Mike there too, and it was their 'first concert' together. But DJ was so taken by the on-stage antics of his dear uncle that she nearly ignored her new boyfriend. Mike didn't take it too well, as was evident from the very short and impersonal kiss that they shared at the end of the night before retiring to their respective homes. Uncle Jesse offered to give DJ a ride since Mike was yet underage to drive around a car.

That night while returning home was the first time DJ looked at her Uncle Jesse like a girl looks at a man. He had dreamy eyes, the sort you can literally swim into and drown; his head full of jet black hair was perfect, quite unlike her Dad's 'boring crop' and Uncle Joey's 'funny blond stuff'. But what attracted DJ particularly that night were Uncle Jesse's lips, those pouty old things you could chew on and have the time of your life!

DJ almost lost it that very night in the car. After all, she was just 14, raging with hormones and a developing body with petite little boobs, an emergent ass and a seemingly unquenchable desire for a little touch in her blooming crotch. She was starting to feel a hunger, one she had never felt before and she liked the feeling of being hungry as well. But it seemed, as the days passed, that she had eyes and desire only for the touches of her Uncle Jesse. After all, Mike was her boyfriend, but the more Mike tried to get close to her, arouse her with his well-executed touches, DJ responded, but with an insatiable urge to compare the feeling she had when Mike touched her, with the feeling she would have when her Uncle Jesse would. It had gone on to become her wildest dream!

A dream she cannot fulfill… she SHOULD not fulfill… she reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she pondered the seriousness of her next move. After all, Uncle Jesse was married, newly married to Aunt Becky, and wasn't Aunt Becky absolutely adorable? How would she react if she learnt that her dear DJ had tried courting her husband? Besides, Uncle Jesse was her REAL uncle, her mother's own brother. How could she possibly seduce a blood relative? It would be an act as vile as seducing someone's own mother! DJ weighed the options restlessly. She was pacing around the kitchen, while the faint sound of Uncle Jesse's voice came up from the basement. He was busy practicing alone in his basement-cum-jamming-studio, like he always did every morning. It was still more than an hour to go before Dad and Aunt Becky would return from hosting their morning show 'Wake up, San Francisco', Joey had left to host his own network kiddie comedy show while Michelle had gone to school. Stephanie was in the house, though, a stray fever keeping her from school; and living up to her reputation for being the most annoying factor in poor DJ's life, she barged into the kitchen while DJ was burning in the throes of an agonizing dilemma.

"Wo!" Stephanie cried out in her usual high-pitched voice. She was 11, and was turning out to be a naughty little bitch indeed. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Stephanie's query was quite valid. After all, dear sister DJ rarely dressed like these. DJ had her blonde hair flowing over a blue t-shirt. But it was quite evident that DJ had long outgrown this blue t-shirt of hers. Her perky boobs were sticking out like a pair of honkers on a monster truck and the small shirt was exposing most of her stunning belly and that beautiful belly-button. She was also wearing the skimpiest skirt that she had in her wardrobe, which belonged to her when she was 13, and two inches shorter. And even back then, Danny, their dad had expressly ordered her not to put on that 'unladylike' skirt under any circumstances. Now, one year and two inches later, it barely covered her crotch properly, leaving her slender white legs exposed to the blessed eyes of those who beheld them!

"What?" DJ feigned innocence, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing!" Stephanie mocked, "It's just that it looks like you're wearing a pair of MY dresses instead of yours. And you didn't even ask for permission. HOW RUDE!!" she broke off, before adding, "On second thoughts, those things you have on probably won't fit me either!"

"None of your business" DJ said, trying to shove her sister out of the kitchen, "And you have a high temperature. Didn't I tell you not to come out of bed under any event? You're supposed to call me!"

"I did!" Stephanie replied indignantly in her defense, "I needed a glass of water, but you weren't within earshot! So I had to come down!"

DJ handed the girl a full bottle and said, "There you go, happy? Now tuck, tuck!"

"Wait! Wait!" the pain in the neck was adamant indeed.

"Now what?" DJ asked, tired already. Her big plans were going to the dogs.

"Tell me why you're dressed like that. It's Mike, isn't it? You wanna 'do' him, don't you?" Stephanie said with a sly grin.

DJ thanked her stars for having a boyfriend, after all.

"Yes." She said hurriedly, "I want to seduce Mike today and want to have 'sex' with him, okay? Now go to bed, you devil!" DJ was about to close the kitchen door behind Stephanie!

"Wait Wait! Last question:" DJ halted, "In what POSITION do you want to do it with Mike?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"GET OUT!" DJ slammed the door.

Stephanie peeped in one more time to shoot her favorite catch-phrase, "How Rude!!!"

Having finally gotten rid of that annoying old schmuck, DJ was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. But there was one good consequence of Stephanie's appearance: now DJ had a plan to approach her Uncle Jesse without having to resort to an unabashed display of incestuous seduction!

Slowly and steadily, DJ climbed down the steps to the basement where Uncle Jesse was alone, with his entire repertoire of musical instruments sans the rest of his band members. He was playing the keyboard and scribbling something at the same time, and DJ knew that was how Uncle Jesse wrote his amazing songs. DJ walked slowly to the drum-set and leaned on an adjacent table, accentuating her developing ass and exposing her lower back precariously, since the small t-shirt jumped up a few notches as she leaned down. Her skirt was pulled up slightly too, and her pink panties were now clearly visible for the absent eyes in the basement!

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" she said slowly, in a semi-sensual voice.

"DJ…" Jesse welcomed her without looking up from the sheet he was scribbling on, "Don't you have school today?"

"Well, I decided to skip it. I'm going somewhere with Mike today." She said casually.

"And does your father know this?" Jesse asked, his entire concentration centered on his music, "coz I don't think he'll be exactly pleased!"

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" DJ said slowly, getting even more aroused in that sensual pose of hers! Why wasn't Uncle Jesse looking?

"Now, young lady, that's no way to approach-," Jesse had finally looked at her, and so had quite naturally stopped midway in one of his moralizing speeches. DJ always wondered how easily her Uncle Jesse could deliver a moralizing speech when in reality, he had had a perfect life of debauchery before the three nieces gave him a taste of family life!

"Looks like you're dressed for some occasion!" Jesse said, undoubtedly taking in his curved lower back and exposed legs. But he recovered soon enough to assume a serious expression on and say to her face, "So where's Mike taking you?"

"Um…" DJ feigned little knowledge, "Probably his home. He did say his folks won't be at home today… and that he wanted to show me some stuff he had!"

"STAFF?" Jesse almost cried out in bewilderment!

"No, stuff! What do you mean by staff anyways?" DJ asked, confused.

"Never mind!" Jesse faltered. "Anyways," he had his 'dead serious' face on, "DJ, I don't think you should go out with staff… I mean, Mike… today! You should change and go to school…"

"Change!" DJ wondered aloud, "Why, what's wrong with this dress?" she stood up and her perky little boobs jumped up on cue. Jesse felt himself getting slightly hot around his crotch. This girl had grown up!

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with this outfit…" Jesse fumbled, walking away from his keyboard and sitting himself down on the small bed that was in the basement for the band-members to straighten their tired backs out whenever necessary. "Except that… I don't think your father will exactly call it decent…"

"But what would you call it, Uncle Jesse?" DJ played in her sing-song little girl voice, and started walking towards the bed too. "Do you think it isn't decent either?"

Jesse was getting seriously turned on by now. But at the same time, he kept uttering 'She's your niece, she's your niece' in his mind. For crying out loud, he had seen her grow up into this sensual little thing… but if he wasn't mistaken, HE was being seduced and not the other way round… so it wasn't really HIS fault, was it?

"Well, I…" Jesse faltered as DJ sat down dangerously close to him. Out the corner of his eye, Jesse could see DJ's glistening thighs and he wondered inwardly, "When did she get so big?"

"What, Uncle Jesse, do you think this outfit is indecent too? Doesn't it make me look nice?" she was speaking right into Jesse's ears right now, and Jesse seriously felt he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, in a last ditch attempt, he tried to change the track of conversation.

"Whatever, DJ. But you can't go out with Mike in this thing. Now go change… I have a lot of work to do!" Jesse stood up resolutely and went back to his keyboard.

Frustrated but not showing it on her face, DJ stood up too and started to walk towards the stairs. Before she reached them, however, she stopped and said, "Mike told me to dress like this. I think he probably wants to 'deflower' me today." she waited a while before playing her trump, "I wanna get fucked too!"

==CHAPTER TWO==

Jesse turned around. Surely he couldn't let DJ confess her future 'crime' to him and then escape unscathed. It was now a moral obligation of his to talk her out of it… Danny would expect that…

"Wait , DJ!" he said, "listen… I know what you're going through" he proceeded carefully, knowing fully well that these were dangerous waters to tread, and that he could slip and falter anytime. "I know you're a growing teenager with raging hormones inside you… and your body's changing… and…" Jesse lost track of things suddenly, "your boobs are getting bigger, your ass is looking great… you've started to wear clothes that reveal more than they cover… and…" Jesse gulped, his gaze fixed at DJ's luscious, lovely, naked legs.

DJ noticed it with a tingly sensation in her crotch, as if they were being subjected to ecstasy already, and came closer to her Uncle Jesse, putting her hands on her hips and slowly pushing her crotch forward in a devilish moment "And what, Uncle Jesse?" she enquired naively.

"And… and I get it, you want to fuck… you want somebody to take you in your arms and… kiss those legs…" Jesse rambled on unknowingly, almost hypnotized by DJ's legs, "You want to feel what's only natural, DJ!" he blurted out.

"That's right, Uncle Jesse!" DJ declared, turning away with a swish of her micro-skirt, giving Jesse the old dog a whiff of her pink panties. "And that's why I'm going over to Mike's!"

Jesse was brought back to firmer ground by this sudden declaration. "Wait, DJ, come on… Why Mike?" Jesse didn't know what else to say, "It appeared you don't even like him very much! That day at my concert, you totally ignored him. I saw what happened…"

"Be that as it may" DJ sighed melodramatically, "I'm afraid Mike's the only one now who can fulfill my desire and satisfy me, Uncle Jesse! I have no other way of getting rid of these pent-up sexual feelings!" she said with a dramatic agony in her voice!

Jesse's head was spinning. He was thankful he was wearing a really tight pair of jeans that day which did its best to hide his raging hard-on, but at the same time, he was finding it hard to focus as each minute passed!

"Why?" he said, in spite of himself, "You can always try masturbating!"

Now, DJ knew what masturbating was all about. She had even enjoyed herself with the aid of her two fingers a few times, but not only did it take a really long time to get herself aroused by the touch of her own fingers, she also had difficulties in putting her own fingers inside her cunt, It felt odd… DJ decided to come clean with her Uncle Jesse.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried…' she confessed, "But I don't like it so much!"

Jesse felt he was making some progress. "Now, come on!" he began enthusiastically, "That's because you're doing it all wrong!" he declared willfully, "Once you learn how to do it properly, you won't need a stupid Mike to enjoy yourself…" Jesse took the bottle of water from the nearby table and began drinking from it to calm himself down.

DJ decided to go for broke, "You're probably right, Uncle Jesse. So… will you teach me how to masturbate properly, then?"

Jesse choked, and inadvertently, threw out the water which amazingly drenched DJ's old t-shirt.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" DJ didn't care for her t-shirt. She went towards her Uncle Jesse to make sure he was alright. Coughing uncontrollably, he went back to the bed, while DJ followed suit. Sitting side his side, DJ starting patting her uncle's back to mitigate his coughs.

Jesse mellowed down in a minute and noticed Dj's drenched t-shirt. It had made it nearly see-through and Jesse could clearly see DJ's aroused nipples through the wet fabric. DJ wasn't wearing any bra.

DJ noticed this inspection of her nipples and, nailing the final blow in the coffin, whispered in her Uncle's ear, "So… will you teach me how to masturbate?"

Without further conversation, Jesse slowly laid his dear 14-year-old niece down on the bed. DJ shuddered involuntarily dreaming about what was about to transpire. Slowly, very slowly, Jesse slipped off her slippers and, with his fingers, massaged both of DJ's legs till their knees. DJ, already in the throes of impending ecstasy, closed her eyes in delight.

Next, Jesse proceeded upwards: those glazing, golden thighs that were as pure and as young and as supple as a newly blossomed birch tree in spring. Jesse fondled these thighs for a moment before bringing his face down and planting two delicate kisses on them, causing poor DJ to moan lightly in delight. Jesse wheeled himself for the next stop, and slowly, delicately, pulled DJ's all too short skirts down and threw them away carelessly. The same fate awaited the pink panties which, by now, had become drenched in DJ's virgin ecstasy juices and Jesse removed them after planting a subtle kiss over the enclosed pussy, driving poor DJ to writhe in pleasure.

Now that DJ's slightly hairy pussy was exposed to her uncle, Jesse slowly began to fondle her public hair, curling, twisting and turning them with his long fingers while DJ continued to moan with her eyes closed. His mind was nearly blank at this stage and all he knew was how to make this little big girl feel sexually complete. Gradually, Jesse touched DJ's pussy, slowly parted the tight lips and introduced his index finger inside the new house. DJ, with the first feeling of a grown man's finger inside her pussy, moaned rather loudly in delight and curled her legs sensually. DJ's moan reverberated around the basement and Jesse decided to take a little precaution before proceeding. The remote was there on the bed and he simply started the stereo which immediately began playing an Elvis Presley track.

"One more party in the county jail…"

Jesse slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index one and placed a light kiss on his niece's clitoris. As the song picked up its tempo right from 'jailhouse rock', Jesse began motioning his fingers in and out of DJ's pussy, finger fucking her with gusto. Almost immediately, Jesse felt his fingers being guarded by some thin barrier. "No way" Jesse said to himself, "It cannot be her HYMEN!!" Jesse had half a mind to deflower DJ with his fingers but quickly decided otherwise. No wonder this girl never got any satisfaction in fingering herself! She never got past her hymen! But Jesse the experienced boy from the rough side knew how to titillate a woman without digging deep into her treasure-trove! He maneuvered his way around the barrier and worked out DJ's internal muscles in such a way that his niece was quickly in the precipice of a massive orgasm! DJ didn't even last the length of the song. With a writhing motion like a trapped squid in a fish net, DJ shot her legs up in agony, pleasure and every conceivable emotion imaginable. Jesse removed his fingers quickly and what he saw filled his experienced sexual self with wonder!

DJ was squirting, squirting like no one Jesse had ever seen in his entire life. She was squirting fountains of cum in a seemingly endless stretch, all the while writhing in spasms, curling and curving her whole body in inhuman ways. DJ grabbed her uncle and held on to him for support and the fountains kept coming, while Jesse watched with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Her squirting lasted for nearly a minute and a half, after which she slowed down, exhausted, as dregs of cum still struggled out of her magical vagina.

Jesse was staring at his niece's face. DJ was smiling, smiling in a contented sort of way and whispered "Thank You" over the blaring music of the stereo! She kissed her uncle's hand which she was still clasping in hers and slowly, very slowly, put Jesse's left hand on the mound of one of her small, petite breasts.

==CHAPTER THREE==

"As a little gift…" DJ began, motioning Uncle Jesse's wet fingers under her soaking wet t-shirt and making him shudder uncomfortable by making his fingers fondle her aroused nipples, "I want to give you something in return… Something I know you'll like…"

DJ sat up, with Jesse staring straight into her niece's mischievous eyes, her blond hair askew. With a grin that Uncle Jesse knew so well, having seen it on DJ's angelic little face ever since she was a toddler, DJ pulled off her tee-shirt in a swift motion. She was completely nude, and perhaps this particular realization itself made her shiver… or maybe it was the idea of what was about to transpire.

DJ retraced her uncle's moves and laid him down just as Jesse had laid down DJ a few minutes ago. Slowly, in a delicate motion, DJ ran her palms over the zip of Jesse's pants and unzipped his jeans with a swift maneuver. She could see her uncle's black underwear, barely holding back his cock which was trying to break free of its cotton prison. Unhurriedly, she loosed the belt buckles and pulled the jeans down, as Uncle Jesse looked on.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse asked tentatively, questioning his ethics and considering the moral dilemma paining him still. The question was pretty ill-timed, since at that very instant, DJ pulled down Jesse's briefs in another swift motion, releasing her uncle's throbbing cock from its chained bondage! Jesse had very little hair in his crotch. It was as sleek as the rest of his body.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse." DJ said in her small-girl, seductive voice, "think of it as another lesson you're teaching me…" she said, grabbing his cock and bringing her 14-year-old mouth dangerously close to it. "Its an important lesson… you know, learning how to suck a cock the right way…"

DJ licked the wet tip of the penis with her rather dry tongue.

"And if I fail to do it properly…" she licked the pre-cum again, it tasted so good… "Or if I make some mistakes," DJ lightly bit the exposed pink flesh, as Jesse closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Maybe you can slap me… or SPANK me or something!" she said lusciously.

Jesse's eyes opened in astonishment. But DJ wasn't there to see that look. She had already buried herself in her uncle's crotch and had his entire manhood inside her developing mouth. DJ was finding the cock a little hard to handle, since it didn't fit her mouth completely and she often had to use to throat to fully take in Jesse's "best half". Jesse thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering the fact that it was her first-time… or was it, Jesse wondered. DJ had said she and Mike hadn't fucked, but he had never asked her about a blowjob.

And being in such a position with DJ suddenly made him aware of something else. Maybe when Stephanie and Michelle grew up, they too…

If it would have been any other moment, that thought would surely have disgusted Jesse. But as it turned out, with his elder niece working his shafts while giving him a handjob of sorts with her index and middle finger, the thought simply filled Jesse's head with some pleasingly dirty thoughts. Stephanie was nearly nine, and she was a very pretty young girl indeed. He wondered how it would feel to thrust his cock into that unused and virgin ass of hers, while she cried out in agony, but at the same time, cried out for more.

DJ was surprised to suddenly find her uncle's cock get an inch bigger. She didn't know the cause, of course, and simply assumed it was her awesome blowjob that did the trick. With renewed vigor, she used all her might and massaged Jesse's dick vociferously with her lips and tongue, as Jesse slowly put his hand in DJ's hair. He played with the golden locks for a few seconds before painfully pulling her head up with a fat lock of her hair. This sudden motion took DJ off guard and her teeth inadvertently grazed the sensitive skin of Jesse's penis. He felt a sharp prick of agony and, following his premeditated plan, slapped poor DJ right across her face.

The slap nearly knocked DJ out. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, which tweaked a little due to the impact, not to mention the pain running through the veins in her soft cheeks. Her white cheeks, which were becoming rosy thanks to all that 'pumping exercise', had turned a deep set of crimson after this violent slap. DJ looked, almost tearfully, at her Uncle's face, who was smiling rather wickedly. DJ had never expected her uncle to slap her like this. She had practically never been slapped in her entire life. All her family members, including Uncle Jesse, followed a policy of 'discussion' rather than resorting to violent correctional procedures. When she asked her uncle to 'slap' or 'spank' her, she expected him to gift DJ some erotic rear-spanks that looked so sexy in those porn movies. DJ had not expected this… she was confused. But indeed, the explanation was very simple:

Uncle Jesse was turned on… but this wasn't the Uncle Jesse DJ was fond of. This Uncle Jesse wasn't so cool…

As DJ looked on with the dumbfounded expression on her face, slowly messaging her burning left cheek, Jesse gave him a little grin and, without warning, slapped her even harder, this time across her right cheek. It nearly hoisted poor DJ down on the floor, but Jesse caught her right arm suddenly, breaking her descent.

With his eyes glistening madly, Uncle Jesse pulled her onto a level ground again. DJ's head was spinning. She was on the verge of tears… she was in agony, one that she didn't like one bit.

As soon as Jesse had pulled DJ onto a level field again, he gave her arm a merciless twist which caused DJ to cry out in agony, her other arm trapped by Jesse's supple right thigh. But alas, her cries were drowned by the ebullient crooning of one Elvis Presley:

"A little less conversation, a little more action please…"

Jesse took his idol's words quite literally and, maintaining the cruel twist, Jesse took her niece's head with her hair once more and buried it hard cheek-first on the bedspread. DJ was whimpering miserably by now, tears flowing down in torrents. Then, Jesse moved his crotch forward and rested his balls and the erect machine on DJ's forehead, placing his pink asshole right in front of DJ's lips.

"You've been a bad girl, DJ. Now you'll get your punishment, Kapeesh?" DJ stared back fearfully into Uncle Jesse's mad eyes. "Now LICK!" he ordered!

Still sobbing, Jesse began licking Uncle Jesse's asshole with her tired lips. It didn't taste very nice, but then it wasn't very different from his crotch either. She would have enjoyed it, had her arm had not been in such a delicately painful predicament and if she had any feeling in her rosy cheeks, which were numb with pain by now.

But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished with delivering punishment. Keeping her hold on DJ's arm and hair intact, Jesse lifted her free left foot and kicked mercilessly on DJ's forming buttock. She felt a tearing feeling in her body which almost forced her nose-first into Uncle Jesse's asshole. She was in unbearable pain as the tears started coming again.

It seemed that the Devil himself had gotten into Uncle Jesse. He kept kicking her butt with his ankle for a minute of so and pounded her asshole like it was a kicking-bag full of sand or something. DJ had become unaware of the pain in a few seconds, that feeling of perpetual numbness setting in soon. She was becoming dazed by now… maybe the pain would make her unconscious.

"Keep licking, bitch!" Jesse commanded. DJ's tired lips couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe it; it looked like she was on the verge of regretting her decision to court Uncle Jesse in the first place. She thought of Mike… if she had indeed decided to fuck Mike, he would definitely have let DJ have the upper hand. She wouldn't have been subjected to such merciless sex… but what sex? She wondered… she was still a virgin!

But Uncle Jesse had plans for her… he wouldn't let her remain a virgin for long! With a sudden maneuver that left DJ wondering what was coming next, Jesse let go of her hair and hands, but she was too tired to move a single part of her body anyways.

What came next felt like a big wave crashing on top while swimming in a great blue ocean. Uncle Jesse had jumped onto DJ's back, and she once again was forced to take in the dust of the mattress and struggle for air. It was humiliating, it was harsh… it was inhuman… whoever he might have been, he wasn't DJ's cool Uncle Jesse.

Jesse perched delightedly on his niece's bare back and, with both his hands, started spanking DJ's red ass cheeks with full vigor. He was simply doing what her dear niece had asked him to do, and something more…

DJ got blurry, really blurry for a moment. She didn't know how long Jesse spanked her, but was brought back to her senses when she felt herself being turned around and made to lie on her back and a wave of cold water hit her face. This wasn't a metaphysical symbolism, this was real water…

As her vision cleared, she saw Uncle Jesse holding up her legs and… he could also see Uncle's Jesse's cock… how she had wanted that thing inside her… she was surprised to find out: she still wanted it inside her!

"Fuck me." DJ whispered, coming to her senses gradually. There was an excruciating pain all over her body, but she wanted that thing inside her too badly to care!

Uncle Jesse smiled, and like a serial killer about to murder his poor victim, thrust his seven-inch, brown manhood like a seven-inch dagger inside his niece's virgin pussy!

Predictably, DJ screamed in a cacophony of ecstasy and agony. In barely a few attempts, Jesse tore down her hymen and DJ started crying again, but these tears weren't simply of pain. Jesse's manhood, smeared with a coating of her niece's virginal blood, pushed in and out of her tunnel like a train caught in the dilemma of two drivers. Jesse fucked DJ ruthlessly, without bothering to slow down or even give way for her pain… and DJ couldn't believe it, but… she was enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, Jesse came. He came right inside her pussy but was able to extract the wood out in time with some juice still left in the tank. DJ sat up, almost sensing her uncle's motives, and took the penis in her mouth. Uncle Jesse left a fair mount of his dick-paint for his dear niece and… with some trepidation, DJ swallowed the gift. It tasted pretty nice, like the insides of a coconut, only a little saltier. DJ liked it.

Finally, Uncle Jesse came down to her face, and with his mesmerizing eyes, apologized wholeheartedly… "I'm sorry, DJ. I really am… It's just that… sex with your Aunt Becky is so bland… it's like a chore or something. And you turned me on so much… you endured so much… considering you're just 14…" he said appreciatively, pity mingled within.

"Why did you marry Aunt Becky if she's so lousy in bed?" DJ couldn't help ask.

Jesse pondered for a moment. Then, taking DJ quite off-guard, engaged her in a passionate lip-lock. When the long, sensual kiss ended, Jesse answered slowly, "Because I love your Aunt Becky…"

==EPILOGUE==

DJ came up haggardly dressed into the kitchen. Her hair was askew, her face had definite bruises on them and tear-marks. She was cursing herself for wearing such a low skirt, since she was sure it showed some of the redness and puffiness around her ass. Her t-shirt was still somewhat wet, and above everything, she was walking with a slight limp, with all that agonizing pain she just endured…

But it was all worth it… it seriously was. DJ was nearly in love with her Uncle Jesse by now. His words, his eyes, his lips… that kiss… she almost broke down again when Uncle Jesse told her that he loved Aunt Becky… she hated Aunt Becky… she was a bitch!

She was about to open the door and proceed to the living room when all of a sudden, the door jumped back on to her and crashed against her nose. DJ lay flat on her back in the kitchen, one more pain added to that long list!

"DJ, are you alright?" Stephanie helped her up cautiously, as DJ massaged her nose with tears in her eyes.

"No… you… you bitch!" DJ cried out helplessly.

"Wo… what's with the language… are you okay?" Stephanie asked her, clearly noticing the bruise-marks on her face and on her arm. "DJ, did somebody beat you up??" Stephanie asked, horrified.

"Of course not!" DJ said quickly… "You hit me with the goddamn door, remember?" she said indignantly.

"Look…" Stephanie began in her typical 'smart girl' voice that everyone found so cute. DJ thought it was more annoying that cute! "I may be eight and nearly three-quarters, but that doesn't mean you can make me believe whatever you want to, okay?"

"Fine…" DJ racked her mind quickly. "I was nearly hit by a car. But don't tell Dad. He'll freak out!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Whose car was it?"

DJ started walking towards the living room again. "It was Mike… trying to learn to drive… speeding… he hit me… we broke up… didn't have sex… Happy?" she went out of earshot.

Stephanie stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment, pondering over DJ's final words! "Strange…" Stephanie said to herself, "So why did Mike call up and tell me to tell her he was going to Fresno today? And I clearly saw DJ going down to the basement when I secretly spied on her. What car could possibly have hit her in the basement?" Stephanie upturned her lips dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll never tell me, HOW RUDE!!! I just hope she writes about it in her diary though…" Stephanie hoped, and I bet we all hope so too…

==CHAPTER ONE==

DJ still remembered the evening of Michelle's birthday vividly. It was a surprise party for dear Michelle who was about to turn four, and a party thrown by her beloved Uncle Jesse himself at Michelle's favorite restaurant 'Mickey's shack'. Uncle Jesse had made the evening especially special for her by showering her with the most amazing assortment of gifts an eight year old can ever ask for. He had also invited all her friends from school and, to top things, had signed off the evening by singing a special song for Michelle that he had written exclusively for the birthday girl! Uncle Jesse was so talented…

DJ also remembered the other night when Uncle Jesse and his band had their rock and roll concert at the Frisco Coliseum. It was a memorable night since DJ had taken her new boyfriend Mike there too, and it was their 'first concert' together. But DJ was so taken by the on-stage antics of his dear uncle that she nearly ignored her new boyfriend. Mike didn't take it too well, as was evident from the very short and impersonal kiss that they shared at the end of the night before retiring to their respective homes. Uncle Jesse offered to give DJ a ride since Mike was yet underage to drive around a car.

That night while returning home was the first time DJ looked at her Uncle Jesse like a girl looks at a man. He had dreamy eyes, the sort you can literally swim into and drown; his head full of jet black hair was perfect, quite unlike her Dad's 'boring crop' and Uncle Joey's 'funny blond stuff'. But what attracted DJ particularly that night were Uncle Jesse's lips, those pouty old things you could chew on and have the time of your life!

DJ almost lost it that very night in the car. After all, she was just 14, raging with hormones and a developing body with petite little boobs, an emergent ass and a seemingly unquenchable desire for a little touch in her blooming crotch. She was starting to feel a hunger, one she had never felt before and she liked the feeling of being hungry as well. But it seemed, as the days passed, that she had eyes and desire only for the touches of her Uncle Jesse. After all, Mike was her boyfriend, but the more Mike tried to get close to her, arouse her with his well-executed touches, DJ responded, but with an insatiable urge to compare the feeling she had when Mike touched her, with the feeling she would have when her Uncle Jesse would. It had gone on to become her wildest dream!

A dream she cannot fulfill… she SHOULD not fulfill… she reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she pondered the seriousness of her next move. After all, Uncle Jesse was married, newly married to Aunt Becky, and wasn't Aunt Becky absolutely adorable? How would she react if she learnt that her dear DJ had tried courting her husband? Besides, Uncle Jesse was her REAL uncle, her mother's own brother. How could she possibly seduce a blood relative? It would be an act as vile as seducing someone's own mother! DJ weighed the options restlessly. She was pacing around the kitchen, while the faint sound of Uncle Jesse's voice came up from the basement. He was busy practicing alone in his basement-cum-jamming-studio, like he always did every morning. It was still more than an hour to go before Dad and Aunt Becky would return from hosting their morning show 'Wake up, San Francisco', Joey had left to host his own network kiddie comedy show while Michelle had gone to school. Stephanie was in the house, though, a stray fever keeping her from school; and living up to her reputation for being the most annoying factor in poor DJ's life, she barged into the kitchen while DJ was burning in the throes of an agonizing dilemma.

"Wo!" Stephanie cried out in her usual high-pitched voice. She was 11, and was turning out to be a naughty little bitch indeed. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Stephanie's query was quite valid. After all, dear sister DJ rarely dressed like these. DJ had her blonde hair flowing over a blue t-shirt. But it was quite evident that DJ had long outgrown this blue t-shirt of hers. Her perky boobs were sticking out like a pair of honkers on a monster truck and the small shirt was exposing most of her stunning belly and that beautiful belly-button. She was also wearing the skimpiest skirt that she had in her wardrobe, which belonged to her when she was 13, and two inches shorter. And even back then, Danny, their dad had expressly ordered her not to put on that 'unladylike' skirt under any circumstances. Now, one year and two inches later, it barely covered her crotch properly, leaving her slender white legs exposed to the blessed eyes of those who beheld them!

"What?" DJ feigned innocence, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing!" Stephanie mocked, "It's just that it looks like you're wearing a pair of MY dresses instead of yours. And you didn't even ask for permission. HOW RUDE!!" she broke off, before adding, "On second thoughts, those things you have on probably won't fit me either!"

"None of your business" DJ said, trying to shove her sister out of the kitchen, "And you have a high temperature. Didn't I tell you not to come out of bed under any event? You're supposed to call me!"

"I did!" Stephanie replied indignantly in her defense, "I needed a glass of water, but you weren't within earshot! So I had to come down!"

DJ handed the girl a full bottle and said, "There you go, happy? Now tuck, tuck!"

"Wait! Wait!" the pain in the neck was adamant indeed.

"Now what?" DJ asked, tired already. Her big plans were going to the dogs.

"Tell me why you're dressed like that. It's Mike, isn't it? You wanna 'do' him, don't you?" Stephanie said with a sly grin.

DJ thanked her stars for having a boyfriend, after all.

"Yes." She said hurriedly, "I want to seduce Mike today and want to have 'sex' with him, okay? Now go to bed, you devil!" DJ was about to close the kitchen door behind Stephanie!

"Wait Wait! Last question:" DJ halted, "In what POSITION do you want to do it with Mike?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"GET OUT!" DJ slammed the door.

Stephanie peeped in one more time to shoot her favorite catch-phrase, "How Rude!!!"

Having finally gotten rid of that annoying old schmuck, DJ was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. But there was one good consequence of Stephanie's appearance: now DJ had a plan to approach her Uncle Jesse without having to resort to an unabashed display of incestuous seduction!

Slowly and steadily, DJ climbed down the steps to the basement where Uncle Jesse was alone, with his entire repertoire of musical instruments sans the rest of his band members. He was playing the keyboard and scribbling something at the same time, and DJ knew that was how Uncle Jesse wrote his amazing songs. DJ walked slowly to the drum-set and leaned on an adjacent table, accentuating her developing ass and exposing her lower back precariously, since the small t-shirt jumped up a few notches as she leaned down. Her skirt was pulled up slightly too, and her pink panties were now clearly visible for the absent eyes in the basement!

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" she said slowly, in a semi-sensual voice.

"DJ…" Jesse welcomed her without looking up from the sheet he was scribbling on, "Don't you have school today?"

"Well, I decided to skip it. I'm going somewhere with Mike today." She said casually.

"And does your father know this?" Jesse asked, his entire concentration centered on his music, "coz I don't think he'll be exactly pleased!"

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" DJ said slowly, getting even more aroused in that sensual pose of hers! Why wasn't Uncle Jesse looking?

"Now, young lady, that's no way to approach-," Jesse had finally looked at her, and so had quite naturally stopped midway in one of his moralizing speeches. DJ always wondered how easily her Uncle Jesse could deliver a moralizing speech when in reality, he had had a perfect life of debauchery before the three nieces gave him a taste of family life!

"Looks like you're dressed for some occasion!" Jesse said, undoubtedly taking in his curved lower back and exposed legs. But he recovered soon enough to assume a serious expression on and say to her face, "So where's Mike taking you?"

"Um…" DJ feigned little knowledge, "Probably his home. He did say his folks won't be at home today… and that he wanted to show me some stuff he had!"

"STAFF?" Jesse almost cried out in bewilderment!

"No, stuff! What do you mean by staff anyways?" DJ asked, confused.

"Never mind!" Jesse faltered. "Anyways," he had his 'dead serious' face on, "DJ, I don't think you should go out with staff… I mean, Mike… today! You should change and go to school…"

"Change!" DJ wondered aloud, "Why, what's wrong with this dress?" she stood up and her perky little boobs jumped up on cue. Jesse felt himself getting slightly hot around his crotch. This girl had grown up!

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with this outfit…" Jesse fumbled, walking away from his keyboard and sitting himself down on the small bed that was in the basement for the band-members to straighten their tired backs out whenever necessary. "Except that… I don't think your father will exactly call it decent…"

"But what would you call it, Uncle Jesse?" DJ played in her sing-song little girl voice, and started walking towards the bed too. "Do you think it isn't decent either?"

Jesse was getting seriously turned on by now. But at the same time, he kept uttering 'She's your niece, she's your niece' in his mind. For crying out loud, he had seen her grow up into this sensual little thing… but if he wasn't mistaken, HE was being seduced and not the other way round… so it wasn't really HIS fault, was it?

"Well, I…" Jesse faltered as DJ sat down dangerously close to him. Out the corner of his eye, Jesse could see DJ's glistening thighs and he wondered inwardly, "When did she get so big?"

"What, Uncle Jesse, do you think this outfit is indecent too? Doesn't it make me look nice?" she was speaking right into Jesse's ears right now, and Jesse seriously felt he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, in a last ditch attempt, he tried to change the track of conversation.

"Whatever, DJ. But you can't go out with Mike in this thing. Now go change… I have a lot of work to do!" Jesse stood up resolutely and went back to his keyboard.

Frustrated but not showing it on her face, DJ stood up too and started to walk towards the stairs. Before she reached them, however, she stopped and said, "Mike told me to dress like this. I think he probably wants to 'deflower' me today." she waited a while before playing her trump, "I wanna get fucked too!"

==CHAPTER TWO==

Jesse turned around. Surely he couldn't let DJ confess her future 'crime' to him and then escape unscathed. It was now a moral obligation of his to talk her out of it… Danny would expect that…

"Wait , DJ!" he said, "listen… I know what you're going through" he proceeded carefully, knowing fully well that these were dangerous waters to tread, and that he could slip and falter anytime. "I know you're a growing teenager with raging hormones inside you… and your body's changing… and…" Jesse lost track of things suddenly, "your boobs are getting bigger, your ass is looking great… you've started to wear clothes that reveal more than they cover… and…" Jesse gulped, his gaze fixed at DJ's luscious, lovely, naked legs.

DJ noticed it with a tingly sensation in her crotch, as if they were being subjected to ecstasy already, and came closer to her Uncle Jesse, putting her hands on her hips and slowly pushing her crotch forward in a devilish moment "And what, Uncle Jesse?" she enquired naively.

"And… and I get it, you want to fuck… you want somebody to take you in your arms and… kiss those legs…" Jesse rambled on unknowingly, almost hypnotized by DJ's legs, "You want to feel what's only natural, DJ!" he blurted out.

"That's right, Uncle Jesse!" DJ declared, turning away with a swish of her micro-skirt, giving Jesse the old dog a whiff of her pink panties. "And that's why I'm going over to Mike's!"

Jesse was brought back to firmer ground by this sudden declaration. "Wait, DJ, come on… Why Mike?" Jesse didn't know what else to say, "It appeared you don't even like him very much! That day at my concert, you totally ignored him. I saw what happened…"

"Be that as it may" DJ sighed melodramatically, "I'm afraid Mike's the only one now who can fulfill my desire and satisfy me, Uncle Jesse! I have no other way of getting rid of these pent-up sexual feelings!" she said with a dramatic agony in her voice!

Jesse's head was spinning. He was thankful he was wearing a really tight pair of jeans that day which did its best to hide his raging hard-on, but at the same time, he was finding it hard to focus as each minute passed!

"Why?" he said, in spite of himself, "You can always try masturbating!"

Now, DJ knew what masturbating was all about. She had even enjoyed herself with the aid of her two fingers a few times, but not only did it take a really long time to get herself aroused by the touch of her own fingers, she also had difficulties in putting her own fingers inside her cunt, It felt odd… DJ decided to come clean with her Uncle Jesse.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried…' she confessed, "But I don't like it so much!"

Jesse felt he was making some progress. "Now, come on!" he began enthusiastically, "That's because you're doing it all wrong!" he declared willfully, "Once you learn how to do it properly, you won't need a stupid Mike to enjoy yourself…" Jesse took the bottle of water from the nearby table and began drinking from it to calm himself down.

DJ decided to go for broke, "You're probably right, Uncle Jesse. So… will you teach me how to masturbate properly, then?"

Jesse choked, and inadvertently, threw out the water which amazingly drenched DJ's old t-shirt.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" DJ didn't care for her t-shirt. She went towards her Uncle Jesse to make sure he was alright. Coughing uncontrollably, he went back to the bed, while DJ followed suit. Sitting side his side, DJ starting patting her uncle's back to mitigate his coughs.

Jesse mellowed down in a minute and noticed Dj's drenched t-shirt. It had made it nearly see-through and Jesse could clearly see DJ's aroused nipples through the wet fabric. DJ wasn't wearing any bra.

DJ noticed this inspection of her nipples and, nailing the final blow in the coffin, whispered in her Uncle's ear, "So… will you teach me how to masturbate?"

Without further conversation, Jesse slowly laid his dear 14-year-old niece down on the bed. DJ shuddered involuntarily dreaming about what was about to transpire. Slowly, very slowly, Jesse slipped off her slippers and, with his fingers, massaged both of DJ's legs till their knees. DJ, already in the throes of impending ecstasy, closed her eyes in delight.

Next, Jesse proceeded upwards: those glazing, golden thighs that were as pure and as young and as supple as a newly blossomed birch tree in spring. Jesse fondled these thighs for a moment before bringing his face down and planting two delicate kisses on them, causing poor DJ to moan lightly in delight. Jesse wheeled himself for the next stop, and slowly, delicately, pulled DJ's all too short skirts down and threw them away carelessly. The same fate awaited the pink panties which, by now, had become drenched in DJ's virgin ecstasy juices and Jesse removed them after planting a subtle kiss over the enclosed pussy, driving poor DJ to writhe in pleasure.

Now that DJ's slightly hairy pussy was exposed to her uncle, Jesse slowly began to fondle her public hair, curling, twisting and turning them with his long fingers while DJ continued to moan with her eyes closed. His mind was nearly blank at this stage and all he knew was how to make this little big girl feel sexually complete. Gradually, Jesse touched DJ's pussy, slowly parted the tight lips and introduced his index finger inside the new house. DJ, with the first feeling of a grown man's finger inside her pussy, moaned rather loudly in delight and curled her legs sensually. DJ's moan reverberated around the basement and Jesse decided to take a little precaution before proceeding. The remote was there on the bed and he simply started the stereo which immediately began playing an Elvis Presley track.

"One more party in the county jail…"

Jesse slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index one and placed a light kiss on his niece's clitoris. As the song picked up its tempo right from 'jailhouse rock', Jesse began motioning his fingers in and out of DJ's pussy, finger fucking her with gusto. Almost immediately, Jesse felt his fingers being guarded by some thin barrier. "No way" Jesse said to himself, "It cannot be her HYMEN!!" Jesse had half a mind to deflower DJ with his fingers but quickly decided otherwise. No wonder this girl never got any satisfaction in fingering herself! She never got past her hymen! But Jesse the experienced boy from the rough side knew how to titillate a woman without digging deep into her treasure-trove! He maneuvered his way around the barrier and worked out DJ's internal muscles in such a way that his niece was quickly in the precipice of a massive orgasm! DJ didn't even last the length of the song. With a writhing motion like a trapped squid in a fish net, DJ shot her legs up in agony, pleasure and every conceivable emotion imaginable. Jesse removed his fingers quickly and what he saw filled his experienced sexual self with wonder!

DJ was squirting, squirting like no one Jesse had ever seen in his entire life. She was squirting fountains of cum in a seemingly endless stretch, all the while writhing in spasms, curling and curving her whole body in inhuman ways. DJ grabbed her uncle and held on to him for support and the fountains kept coming, while Jesse watched with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Her squirting lasted for nearly a minute and a half, after which she slowed down, exhausted, as dregs of cum still struggled out of her magical vagina.

Jesse was staring at his niece's face. DJ was smiling, smiling in a contented sort of way and whispered "Thank You" over the blaring music of the stereo! She kissed her uncle's hand which she was still clasping in hers and slowly, very slowly, put Jesse's left hand on the mound of one of her small, petite breasts.

==CHAPTER THREE==

"As a little gift…" DJ began, motioning Uncle Jesse's wet fingers under her soaking wet t-shirt and making him shudder uncomfortable by making his fingers fondle her aroused nipples, "I want to give you something in return… Something I know you'll like…"

DJ sat up, with Jesse staring straight into her niece's mischievous eyes, her blond hair askew. With a grin that Uncle Jesse knew so well, having seen it on DJ's angelic little face ever since she was a toddler, DJ pulled off her tee-shirt in a swift motion. She was completely nude, and perhaps this particular realization itself made her shiver… or maybe it was the idea of what was about to transpire.

DJ retraced her uncle's moves and laid him down just as Jesse had laid down DJ a few minutes ago. Slowly, in a delicate motion, DJ ran her palms over the zip of Jesse's pants and unzipped his jeans with a swift maneuver. She could see her uncle's black underwear, barely holding back his cock which was trying to break free of its cotton prison. Unhurriedly, she loosed the belt buckles and pulled the jeans down, as Uncle Jesse looked on.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse asked tentatively, questioning his ethics and considering the moral dilemma paining him still. The question was pretty ill-timed, since at that very instant, DJ pulled down Jesse's briefs in another swift motion, releasing her uncle's throbbing cock from its chained bondage! Jesse had very little hair in his crotch. It was as sleek as the rest of his body.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse." DJ said in her small-girl, seductive voice, "think of it as another lesson you're teaching me…" she said, grabbing his cock and bringing her 14-year-old mouth dangerously close to it. "Its an important lesson… you know, learning how to suck a cock the right way…"

DJ licked the wet tip of the penis with her rather dry tongue.

"And if I fail to do it properly…" she licked the pre-cum again, it tasted so good… "Or if I make some mistakes," DJ lightly bit the exposed pink flesh, as Jesse closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Maybe you can slap me… or SPANK me or something!" she said lusciously.

Jesse's eyes opened in astonishment. But DJ wasn't there to see that look. She had already buried herself in her uncle's crotch and had his entire manhood inside her developing mouth. DJ was finding the cock a little hard to handle, since it didn't fit her mouth completely and she often had to use to throat to fully take in Jesse's "best half". Jesse thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering the fact that it was her first-time… or was it, Jesse wondered. DJ had said she and Mike hadn't fucked, but he had never asked her about a blowjob.

And being in such a position with DJ suddenly made him aware of something else. Maybe when Stephanie and Michelle grew up, they too…

If it would have been any other moment, that thought would surely have disgusted Jesse. But as it turned out, with his elder niece working his shafts while giving him a handjob of sorts with her index and middle finger, the thought simply filled Jesse's head with some pleasingly dirty thoughts. Stephanie was nearly nine, and she was a very pretty young girl indeed. He wondered how it would feel to thrust his cock into that unused and virgin ass of hers, while she cried out in agony, but at the same time, cried out for more.

DJ was surprised to suddenly find her uncle's cock get an inch bigger. She didn't know the cause, of course, and simply assumed it was her awesome blowjob that did the trick. With renewed vigor, she used all her might and massaged Jesse's dick vociferously with her lips and tongue, as Jesse slowly put his hand in DJ's hair. He played with the golden locks for a few seconds before painfully pulling her head up with a fat lock of her hair. This sudden motion took DJ off guard and her teeth inadvertently grazed the sensitive skin of Jesse's penis. He felt a sharp prick of agony and, following his premeditated plan, slapped poor DJ right across her face.

The slap nearly knocked DJ out. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, which tweaked a little due to the impact, not to mention the pain running through the veins in her soft cheeks. Her white cheeks, which were becoming rosy thanks to all that 'pumping exercise', had turned a deep set of crimson after this violent slap. DJ looked, almost tearfully, at her Uncle's face, who was smiling rather wickedly. DJ had never expected her uncle to slap her like this. She had practically never been slapped in her entire life. All her family members, including Uncle Jesse, followed a policy of 'discussion' rather than resorting to violent correctional procedures. When she asked her uncle to 'slap' or 'spank' her, she expected him to gift DJ some erotic rear-spanks that looked so sexy in those porn movies. DJ had not expected this… she was confused. But indeed, the explanation was very simple:

Uncle Jesse was turned on… but this wasn't the Uncle Jesse DJ was fond of. This Uncle Jesse wasn't so cool…

As DJ looked on with the dumbfounded expression on her face, slowly messaging her burning left cheek, Jesse gave him a little grin and, without warning, slapped her even harder, this time across her right cheek. It nearly hoisted poor DJ down on the floor, but Jesse caught her right arm suddenly, breaking her descent.

With his eyes glistening madly, Uncle Jesse pulled her onto a level ground again. DJ's head was spinning. She was on the verge of tears… she was in agony, one that she didn't like one bit.

As soon as Jesse had pulled DJ onto a level field again, he gave her arm a merciless twist which caused DJ to cry out in agony, her other arm trapped by Jesse's supple right thigh. But alas, her cries were drowned by the ebullient crooning of one Elvis Presley:

"A little less conversation, a little more action please…"

Jesse took his idol's words quite literally and, maintaining the cruel twist, Jesse took her niece's head with her hair once more and buried it hard cheek-first on the bedspread. DJ was whimpering miserably by now, tears flowing down in torrents. Then, Jesse moved his crotch forward and rested his balls and the erect machine on DJ's forehead, placing his pink asshole right in front of DJ's lips.

"You've been a bad girl, DJ. Now you'll get your punishment, Kapeesh?" DJ stared back fearfully into Uncle Jesse's mad eyes. "Now LICK!" he ordered!

Still sobbing, Jesse began licking Uncle Jesse's asshole with her tired lips. It didn't taste very nice, but then it wasn't very different from his crotch either. She would have enjoyed it, had her arm had not been in such a delicately painful predicament and if she had any feeling in her rosy cheeks, which were numb with pain by now.

But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished with delivering punishment. Keeping her hold on DJ's arm and hair intact, Jesse lifted her free left foot and kicked mercilessly on DJ's forming buttock. She felt a tearing feeling in her body which almost forced her nose-first into Uncle Jesse's asshole. She was in unbearable pain as the tears started coming again.

It seemed that the Devil himself had gotten into Uncle Jesse. He kept kicking her butt with his ankle for a minute of so and pounded her asshole like it was a kicking-bag full of sand or something. DJ had become unaware of the pain in a few seconds, that feeling of perpetual numbness setting in soon. She was becoming dazed by now… maybe the pain would make her unconscious.

"Keep licking, bitch!" Jesse commanded. DJ's tired lips couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe it; it looked like she was on the verge of regretting her decision to court Uncle Jesse in the first place. She thought of Mike… if she had indeed decided to fuck Mike, he would definitely have let DJ have the upper hand. She wouldn't have been subjected to such merciless sex… but what sex? She wondered… she was still a virgin!

But Uncle Jesse had plans for her… he wouldn't let her remain a virgin for long! With a sudden maneuver that left DJ wondering what was coming next, Jesse let go of her hair and hands, but she was too tired to move a single part of her body anyways.

What came next felt like a big wave crashing on top while swimming in a great blue ocean. Uncle Jesse had jumped onto DJ's back, and she once again was forced to take in the dust of the mattress and struggle for air. It was humiliating, it was harsh… it was inhuman… whoever he might have been, he wasn't DJ's cool Uncle Jesse.

Jesse perched delightedly on his niece's bare back and, with both his hands, started spanking DJ's red ass cheeks with full vigor. He was simply doing what her dear niece had asked him to do, and something more…

DJ got blurry, really blurry for a moment. She didn't know how long Jesse spanked her, but was brought back to her senses when she felt herself being turned around and made to lie on her back and a wave of cold water hit her face. This wasn't a metaphysical symbolism, this was real water…

As her vision cleared, she saw Uncle Jesse holding up her legs and… he could also see Uncle's Jesse's cock… how she had wanted that thing inside her… she was surprised to find out: she still wanted it inside her!

"Fuck me." DJ whispered, coming to her senses gradually. There was an excruciating pain all over her body, but she wanted that thing inside her too badly to care!

Uncle Jesse smiled, and like a serial killer about to murder his poor victim, thrust his seven-inch, brown manhood like a seven-inch dagger inside his niece's virgin pussy!

Predictably, DJ screamed in a cacophony of ecstasy and agony. In barely a few attempts, Jesse tore down her hymen and DJ started crying again, but these tears weren't simply of pain. Jesse's manhood, smeared with a coating of her niece's virginal blood, pushed in and out of her tunnel like a train caught in the dilemma of two drivers. Jesse fucked DJ ruthlessly, without bothering to slow down or even give way for her pain… and DJ couldn't believe it, but… she was enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, Jesse came. He came right inside her pussy but was able to extract the wood out in time with some juice still left in the tank. DJ sat up, almost sensing her uncle's motives, and took the penis in her mouth. Uncle Jesse left a fair mount of his dick-paint for his dear niece and… with some trepidation, DJ swallowed the gift. It tasted pretty nice, like the insides of a coconut, only a little saltier. DJ liked it.

Finally, Uncle Jesse came down to her face, and with his mesmerizing eyes, apologized wholeheartedly… "I'm sorry, DJ. I really am… It's just that… sex with your Aunt Becky is so bland… it's like a chore or something. And you turned me on so much… you endured so much… considering you're just 14…" he said appreciatively, pity mingled within.

"Why did you marry Aunt Becky if she's so lousy in bed?" DJ couldn't help ask.

Jesse pondered for a moment. Then, taking DJ quite off-guard, engaged her in a passionate lip-lock. When the long, sensual kiss ended, Jesse answered slowly, "Because I love your Aunt Becky…"

==EPILOGUE==

DJ came up haggardly dressed into the kitchen. Her hair was askew, her face had definite bruises on them and tear-marks. She was cursing herself for wearing such a low skirt, since she was sure it showed some of the redness and puffiness around her ass. Her t-shirt was still somewhat wet, and above everything, she was walking with a slight limp, with all that agonizing pain she just endured…

But it was all worth it… it seriously was. DJ was nearly in love with her Uncle Jesse by now. His words, his eyes, his lips… that kiss… she almost broke down again when Uncle Jesse told her that he loved Aunt Becky… she hated Aunt Becky… she was a bitch!

She was about to open the door and proceed to the living room when all of a sudden, the door jumped back on to her and crashed against her nose. DJ lay flat on her back in the kitchen, one more pain added to that long list!

"DJ, are you alright?" Stephanie helped her up cautiously, as DJ massaged her nose with tears in her eyes.

"No… you… you bitch!" DJ cried out helplessly.

"Wo… what's with the language… are you okay?" Stephanie asked her, clearly noticing the bruise-marks on her face and on her arm. "DJ, did somebody beat you up??" Stephanie asked, horrified.

"Of course not!" DJ said quickly… "You hit me with the goddamn door, remember?" she said indignantly.

"Look…" Stephanie began in her typical 'smart girl' voice that everyone found so cute. DJ thought it was more annoying that cute! "I may be eight and nearly three-quarters, but that doesn't mean you can make me believe whatever you want to, okay?"

"Fine…" DJ racked her mind quickly. "I was nearly hit by a car. But don't tell Dad. He'll freak out!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Whose car was it?"

DJ started walking towards the living room again. "It was Mike… trying to learn to drive… speeding… he hit me… we broke up… didn't have sex… Happy?" she went out of earshot.

Stephanie stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment, pondering over DJ's final words! "Strange…" Stephanie said to herself, "So why did Mike call up and tell me to tell her he was going to Fresno today? And I clearly saw DJ going down to the basement when I secretly spied on her. What car could possibly have hit her in the basement?" Stephanie upturned her lips dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll never tell me, HOW RUDE!!! I just hope she writes about it in her diary though…" Stephanie hoped, and I bet we all hope so too…

==CHAPTER ONE==

DJ still remembered the evening of Michelle's birthday vividly. It was a surprise party for dear Michelle who was about to turn four, and a party thrown by her beloved Uncle Jesse himself at Michelle's favorite restaurant 'Mickey's shack'. Uncle Jesse had made the evening especially special for her by showering her with the most amazing assortment of gifts an eight year old can ever ask for. He had also invited all her friends from school and, to top things, had signed off the evening by singing a special song for Michelle that he had written exclusively for the birthday girl! Uncle Jesse was so talented…

DJ also remembered the other night when Uncle Jesse and his band had their rock and roll concert at the Frisco Coliseum. It was a memorable night since DJ had taken her new boyfriend Mike there too, and it was their 'first concert' together. But DJ was so taken by the on-stage antics of his dear uncle that she nearly ignored her new boyfriend. Mike didn't take it too well, as was evident from the very short and impersonal kiss that they shared at the end of the night before retiring to their respective homes. Uncle Jesse offered to give DJ a ride since Mike was yet underage to drive around a car.

That night while returning home was the first time DJ looked at her Uncle Jesse like a girl looks at a man. He had dreamy eyes, the sort you can literally swim into and drown; his head full of jet black hair was perfect, quite unlike her Dad's 'boring crop' and Uncle Joey's 'funny blond stuff'. But what attracted DJ particularly that night were Uncle Jesse's lips, those pouty old things you could chew on and have the time of your life!

DJ almost lost it that very night in the car. After all, she was just 14, raging with hormones and a developing body with petite little boobs, an emergent ass and a seemingly unquenchable desire for a little touch in her blooming crotch. She was starting to feel a hunger, one she had never felt before and she liked the feeling of being hungry as well. But it seemed, as the days passed, that she had eyes and desire only for the touches of her Uncle Jesse. After all, Mike was her boyfriend, but the more Mike tried to get close to her, arouse her with his well-executed touches, DJ responded, but with an insatiable urge to compare the feeling she had when Mike touched her, with the feeling she would have when her Uncle Jesse would. It had gone on to become her wildest dream!

A dream she cannot fulfill… she SHOULD not fulfill… she reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she pondered the seriousness of her next move. After all, Uncle Jesse was married, newly married to Aunt Becky, and wasn't Aunt Becky absolutely adorable? How would she react if she learnt that her dear DJ had tried courting her husband? Besides, Uncle Jesse was her REAL uncle, her mother's own brother. How could she possibly seduce a blood relative? It would be an act as vile as seducing someone's own mother! DJ weighed the options restlessly. She was pacing around the kitchen, while the faint sound of Uncle Jesse's voice came up from the basement. He was busy practicing alone in his basement-cum-jamming-studio, like he always did every morning. It was still more than an hour to go before Dad and Aunt Becky would return from hosting their morning show 'Wake up, San Francisco', Joey had left to host his own network kiddie comedy show while Michelle had gone to school. Stephanie was in the house, though, a stray fever keeping her from school; and living up to her reputation for being the most annoying factor in poor DJ's life, she barged into the kitchen while DJ was burning in the throes of an agonizing dilemma.

"Wo!" Stephanie cried out in her usual high-pitched voice. She was 11, and was turning out to be a naughty little bitch indeed. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Stephanie's query was quite valid. After all, dear sister DJ rarely dressed like these. DJ had her blonde hair flowing over a blue t-shirt. But it was quite evident that DJ had long outgrown this blue t-shirt of hers. Her perky boobs were sticking out like a pair of honkers on a monster truck and the small shirt was exposing most of her stunning belly and that beautiful belly-button. She was also wearing the skimpiest skirt that she had in her wardrobe, which belonged to her when she was 13, and two inches shorter. And even back then, Danny, their dad had expressly ordered her not to put on that 'unladylike' skirt under any circumstances. Now, one year and two inches later, it barely covered her crotch properly, leaving her slender white legs exposed to the blessed eyes of those who beheld them!

"What?" DJ feigned innocence, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing!" Stephanie mocked, "It's just that it looks like you're wearing a pair of MY dresses instead of yours. And you didn't even ask for permission. HOW RUDE!!" she broke off, before adding, "On second thoughts, those things you have on probably won't fit me either!"

"None of your business" DJ said, trying to shove her sister out of the kitchen, "And you have a high temperature. Didn't I tell you not to come out of bed under any event? You're supposed to call me!"

"I did!" Stephanie replied indignantly in her defense, "I needed a glass of water, but you weren't within earshot! So I had to come down!"

DJ handed the girl a full bottle and said, "There you go, happy? Now tuck, tuck!"

"Wait! Wait!" the pain in the neck was adamant indeed.

"Now what?" DJ asked, tired already. Her big plans were going to the dogs.

"Tell me why you're dressed like that. It's Mike, isn't it? You wanna 'do' him, don't you?" Stephanie said with a sly grin.

DJ thanked her stars for having a boyfriend, after all.

"Yes." She said hurriedly, "I want to seduce Mike today and want to have 'sex' with him, okay? Now go to bed, you devil!" DJ was about to close the kitchen door behind Stephanie!

"Wait Wait! Last question:" DJ halted, "In what POSITION do you want to do it with Mike?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"GET OUT!" DJ slammed the door.

Stephanie peeped in one more time to shoot her favorite catch-phrase, "How Rude!!!"

Having finally gotten rid of that annoying old schmuck, DJ was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. But there was one good consequence of Stephanie's appearance: now DJ had a plan to approach her Uncle Jesse without having to resort to an unabashed display of incestuous seduction!

Slowly and steadily, DJ climbed down the steps to the basement where Uncle Jesse was alone, with his entire repertoire of musical instruments sans the rest of his band members. He was playing the keyboard and scribbling something at the same time, and DJ knew that was how Uncle Jesse wrote his amazing songs. DJ walked slowly to the drum-set and leaned on an adjacent table, accentuating her developing ass and exposing her lower back precariously, since the small t-shirt jumped up a few notches as she leaned down. Her skirt was pulled up slightly too, and her pink panties were now clearly visible for the absent eyes in the basement!

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" she said slowly, in a semi-sensual voice.

"DJ…" Jesse welcomed her without looking up from the sheet he was scribbling on, "Don't you have school today?"

"Well, I decided to skip it. I'm going somewhere with Mike today." She said casually.

"And does your father know this?" Jesse asked, his entire concentration centered on his music, "coz I don't think he'll be exactly pleased!"

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" DJ said slowly, getting even more aroused in that sensual pose of hers! Why wasn't Uncle Jesse looking?

"Now, young lady, that's no way to approach-," Jesse had finally looked at her, and so had quite naturally stopped midway in one of his moralizing speeches. DJ always wondered how easily her Uncle Jesse could deliver a moralizing speech when in reality, he had had a perfect life of debauchery before the three nieces gave him a taste of family life!

"Looks like you're dressed for some occasion!" Jesse said, undoubtedly taking in his curved lower back and exposed legs. But he recovered soon enough to assume a serious expression on and say to her face, "So where's Mike taking you?"

"Um…" DJ feigned little knowledge, "Probably his home. He did say his folks won't be at home today… and that he wanted to show me some stuff he had!"

"STAFF?" Jesse almost cried out in bewilderment!

"No, stuff! What do you mean by staff anyways?" DJ asked, confused.

"Never mind!" Jesse faltered. "Anyways," he had his 'dead serious' face on, "DJ, I don't think you should go out with staff… I mean, Mike… today! You should change and go to school…"

"Change!" DJ wondered aloud, "Why, what's wrong with this dress?" she stood up and her perky little boobs jumped up on cue. Jesse felt himself getting slightly hot around his crotch. This girl had grown up!

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with this outfit…" Jesse fumbled, walking away from his keyboard and sitting himself down on the small bed that was in the basement for the band-members to straighten their tired backs out whenever necessary. "Except that… I don't think your father will exactly call it decent…"

"But what would you call it, Uncle Jesse?" DJ played in her sing-song little girl voice, and started walking towards the bed too. "Do you think it isn't decent either?"

Jesse was getting seriously turned on by now. But at the same time, he kept uttering 'She's your niece, she's your niece' in his mind. For crying out loud, he had seen her grow up into this sensual little thing… but if he wasn't mistaken, HE was being seduced and not the other way round… so it wasn't really HIS fault, was it?

"Well, I…" Jesse faltered as DJ sat down dangerously close to him. Out the corner of his eye, Jesse could see DJ's glistening thighs and he wondered inwardly, "When did she get so big?"

"What, Uncle Jesse, do you think this outfit is indecent too? Doesn't it make me look nice?" she was speaking right into Jesse's ears right now, and Jesse seriously felt he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, in a last ditch attempt, he tried to change the track of conversation.

"Whatever, DJ. But you can't go out with Mike in this thing. Now go change… I have a lot of work to do!" Jesse stood up resolutely and went back to his keyboard.

Frustrated but not showing it on her face, DJ stood up too and started to walk towards the stairs. Before she reached them, however, she stopped and said, "Mike told me to dress like this. I think he probably wants to 'deflower' me today." she waited a while before playing her trump, "I wanna get fucked too!"

==CHAPTER TWO==

Jesse turned around. Surely he couldn't let DJ confess her future 'crime' to him and then escape unscathed. It was now a moral obligation of his to talk her out of it… Danny would expect that…

"Wait , DJ!" he said, "listen… I know what you're going through" he proceeded carefully, knowing fully well that these were dangerous waters to tread, and that he could slip and falter anytime. "I know you're a growing teenager with raging hormones inside you… and your body's changing… and…" Jesse lost track of things suddenly, "your boobs are getting bigger, your ass is looking great… you've started to wear clothes that reveal more than they cover… and…" Jesse gulped, his gaze fixed at DJ's luscious, lovely, naked legs.

DJ noticed it with a tingly sensation in her crotch, as if they were being subjected to ecstasy already, and came closer to her Uncle Jesse, putting her hands on her hips and slowly pushing her crotch forward in a devilish moment "And what, Uncle Jesse?" she enquired naively.

"And… and I get it, you want to fuck… you want somebody to take you in your arms and… kiss those legs…" Jesse rambled on unknowingly, almost hypnotized by DJ's legs, "You want to feel what's only natural, DJ!" he blurted out.

"That's right, Uncle Jesse!" DJ declared, turning away with a swish of her micro-skirt, giving Jesse the old dog a whiff of her pink panties. "And that's why I'm going over to Mike's!"

Jesse was brought back to firmer ground by this sudden declaration. "Wait, DJ, come on… Why Mike?" Jesse didn't know what else to say, "It appeared you don't even like him very much! That day at my concert, you totally ignored him. I saw what happened…"

"Be that as it may" DJ sighed melodramatically, "I'm afraid Mike's the only one now who can fulfill my desire and satisfy me, Uncle Jesse! I have no other way of getting rid of these pent-up sexual feelings!" she said with a dramatic agony in her voice!

Jesse's head was spinning. He was thankful he was wearing a really tight pair of jeans that day which did its best to hide his raging hard-on, but at the same time, he was finding it hard to focus as each minute passed!

"Why?" he said, in spite of himself, "You can always try masturbating!"

Now, DJ knew what masturbating was all about. She had even enjoyed herself with the aid of her two fingers a few times, but not only did it take a really long time to get herself aroused by the touch of her own fingers, she also had difficulties in putting her own fingers inside her cunt, It felt odd… DJ decided to come clean with her Uncle Jesse.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried…' she confessed, "But I don't like it so much!"

Jesse felt he was making some progress. "Now, come on!" he began enthusiastically, "That's because you're doing it all wrong!" he declared willfully, "Once you learn how to do it properly, you won't need a stupid Mike to enjoy yourself…" Jesse took the bottle of water from the nearby table and began drinking from it to calm himself down.

DJ decided to go for broke, "You're probably right, Uncle Jesse. So… will you teach me how to masturbate properly, then?"

Jesse choked, and inadvertently, threw out the water which amazingly drenched DJ's old t-shirt.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" DJ didn't care for her t-shirt. She went towards her Uncle Jesse to make sure he was alright. Coughing uncontrollably, he went back to the bed, while DJ followed suit. Sitting side his side, DJ starting patting her uncle's back to mitigate his coughs.

Jesse mellowed down in a minute and noticed Dj's drenched t-shirt. It had made it nearly see-through and Jesse could clearly see DJ's aroused nipples through the wet fabric. DJ wasn't wearing any bra.

DJ noticed this inspection of her nipples and, nailing the final blow in the coffin, whispered in her Uncle's ear, "So… will you teach me how to masturbate?"

Without further conversation, Jesse slowly laid his dear 14-year-old niece down on the bed. DJ shuddered involuntarily dreaming about what was about to transpire. Slowly, very slowly, Jesse slipped off her slippers and, with his fingers, massaged both of DJ's legs till their knees. DJ, already in the throes of impending ecstasy, closed her eyes in delight.

Next, Jesse proceeded upwards: those glazing, golden thighs that were as pure and as young and as supple as a newly blossomed birch tree in spring. Jesse fondled these thighs for a moment before bringing his face down and planting two delicate kisses on them, causing poor DJ to moan lightly in delight. Jesse wheeled himself for the next stop, and slowly, delicately, pulled DJ's all too short skirts down and threw them away carelessly. The same fate awaited the pink panties which, by now, had become drenched in DJ's virgin ecstasy juices and Jesse removed them after planting a subtle kiss over the enclosed pussy, driving poor DJ to writhe in pleasure.

Now that DJ's slightly hairy pussy was exposed to her uncle, Jesse slowly began to fondle her public hair, curling, twisting and turning them with his long fingers while DJ continued to moan with her eyes closed. His mind was nearly blank at this stage and all he knew was how to make this little big girl feel sexually complete. Gradually, Jesse touched DJ's pussy, slowly parted the tight lips and introduced his index finger inside the new house. DJ, with the first feeling of a grown man's finger inside her pussy, moaned rather loudly in delight and curled her legs sensually. DJ's moan reverberated around the basement and Jesse decided to take a little precaution before proceeding. The remote was there on the bed and he simply started the stereo which immediately began playing an Elvis Presley track.

"One more party in the county jail…"

Jesse slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index one and placed a light kiss on his niece's clitoris. As the song picked up its tempo right from 'jailhouse rock', Jesse began motioning his fingers in and out of DJ's pussy, finger fucking her with gusto. Almost immediately, Jesse felt his fingers being guarded by some thin barrier. "No way" Jesse said to himself, "It cannot be her HYMEN!!" Jesse had half a mind to deflower DJ with his fingers but quickly decided otherwise. No wonder this girl never got any satisfaction in fingering herself! She never got past her hymen! But Jesse the experienced boy from the rough side knew how to titillate a woman without digging deep into her treasure-trove! He maneuvered his way around the barrier and worked out DJ's internal muscles in such a way that his niece was quickly in the precipice of a massive orgasm! DJ didn't even last the length of the song. With a writhing motion like a trapped squid in a fish net, DJ shot her legs up in agony, pleasure and every conceivable emotion imaginable. Jesse removed his fingers quickly and what he saw filled his experienced sexual self with wonder!

DJ was squirting, squirting like no one Jesse had ever seen in his entire life. She was squirting fountains of cum in a seemingly endless stretch, all the while writhing in spasms, curling and curving her whole body in inhuman ways. DJ grabbed her uncle and held on to him for support and the fountains kept coming, while Jesse watched with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Her squirting lasted for nearly a minute and a half, after which she slowed down, exhausted, as dregs of cum still struggled out of her magical vagina.

Jesse was staring at his niece's face. DJ was smiling, smiling in a contented sort of way and whispered "Thank You" over the blaring music of the stereo! She kissed her uncle's hand which she was still clasping in hers and slowly, very slowly, put Jesse's left hand on the mound of one of her small, petite breasts.

==CHAPTER THREE==

"As a little gift…" DJ began, motioning Uncle Jesse's wet fingers under her soaking wet t-shirt and making him shudder uncomfortable by making his fingers fondle her aroused nipples, "I want to give you something in return… Something I know you'll like…"

DJ sat up, with Jesse staring straight into her niece's mischievous eyes, her blond hair askew. With a grin that Uncle Jesse knew so well, having seen it on DJ's angelic little face ever since she was a toddler, DJ pulled off her tee-shirt in a swift motion. She was completely nude, and perhaps this particular realization itself made her shiver… or maybe it was the idea of what was about to transpire.

DJ retraced her uncle's moves and laid him down just as Jesse had laid down DJ a few minutes ago. Slowly, in a delicate motion, DJ ran her palms over the zip of Jesse's pants and unzipped his jeans with a swift maneuver. She could see her uncle's black underwear, barely holding back his cock which was trying to break free of its cotton prison. Unhurriedly, she loosed the belt buckles and pulled the jeans down, as Uncle Jesse looked on.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse asked tentatively, questioning his ethics and considering the moral dilemma paining him still. The question was pretty ill-timed, since at that very instant, DJ pulled down Jesse's briefs in another swift motion, releasing her uncle's throbbing cock from its chained bondage! Jesse had very little hair in his crotch. It was as sleek as the rest of his body.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse." DJ said in her small-girl, seductive voice, "think of it as another lesson you're teaching me…" she said, grabbing his cock and bringing her 14-year-old mouth dangerously close to it. "Its an important lesson… you know, learning how to suck a cock the right way…"

DJ licked the wet tip of the penis with her rather dry tongue.

"And if I fail to do it properly…" she licked the pre-cum again, it tasted so good… "Or if I make some mistakes," DJ lightly bit the exposed pink flesh, as Jesse closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Maybe you can slap me… or SPANK me or something!" she said lusciously.

Jesse's eyes opened in astonishment. But DJ wasn't there to see that look. She had already buried herself in her uncle's crotch and had his entire manhood inside her developing mouth. DJ was finding the cock a little hard to handle, since it didn't fit her mouth completely and she often had to use to throat to fully take in Jesse's "best half". Jesse thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering the fact that it was her first-time… or was it, Jesse wondered. DJ had said she and Mike hadn't fucked, but he had never asked her about a blowjob.

And being in such a position with DJ suddenly made him aware of something else. Maybe when Stephanie and Michelle grew up, they too…

If it would have been any other moment, that thought would surely have disgusted Jesse. But as it turned out, with his elder niece working his shafts while giving him a handjob of sorts with her index and middle finger, the thought simply filled Jesse's head with some pleasingly dirty thoughts. Stephanie was nearly nine, and she was a very pretty young girl indeed. He wondered how it would feel to thrust his cock into that unused and virgin ass of hers, while she cried out in agony, but at the same time, cried out for more.

DJ was surprised to suddenly find her uncle's cock get an inch bigger. She didn't know the cause, of course, and simply assumed it was her awesome blowjob that did the trick. With renewed vigor, she used all her might and massaged Jesse's dick vociferously with her lips and tongue, as Jesse slowly put his hand in DJ's hair. He played with the golden locks for a few seconds before painfully pulling her head up with a fat lock of her hair. This sudden motion took DJ off guard and her teeth inadvertently grazed the sensitive skin of Jesse's penis. He felt a sharp prick of agony and, following his premeditated plan, slapped poor DJ right across her face.

The slap nearly knocked DJ out. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, which tweaked a little due to the impact, not to mention the pain running through the veins in her soft cheeks. Her white cheeks, which were becoming rosy thanks to all that 'pumping exercise', had turned a deep set of crimson after this violent slap. DJ looked, almost tearfully, at her Uncle's face, who was smiling rather wickedly. DJ had never expected her uncle to slap her like this. She had practically never been slapped in her entire life. All her family members, including Uncle Jesse, followed a policy of 'discussion' rather than resorting to violent correctional procedures. When she asked her uncle to 'slap' or 'spank' her, she expected him to gift DJ some erotic rear-spanks that looked so sexy in those porn movies. DJ had not expected this… she was confused. But indeed, the explanation was very simple:

Uncle Jesse was turned on… but this wasn't the Uncle Jesse DJ was fond of. This Uncle Jesse wasn't so cool…

As DJ looked on with the dumbfounded expression on her face, slowly messaging her burning left cheek, Jesse gave him a little grin and, without warning, slapped her even harder, this time across her right cheek. It nearly hoisted poor DJ down on the floor, but Jesse caught her right arm suddenly, breaking her descent.

With his eyes glistening madly, Uncle Jesse pulled her onto a level ground again. DJ's head was spinning. She was on the verge of tears… she was in agony, one that she didn't like one bit.

As soon as Jesse had pulled DJ onto a level field again, he gave her arm a merciless twist which caused DJ to cry out in agony, her other arm trapped by Jesse's supple right thigh. But alas, her cries were drowned by the ebullient crooning of one Elvis Presley:

"A little less conversation, a little more action please…"

Jesse took his idol's words quite literally and, maintaining the cruel twist, Jesse took her niece's head with her hair once more and buried it hard cheek-first on the bedspread. DJ was whimpering miserably by now, tears flowing down in torrents. Then, Jesse moved his crotch forward and rested his balls and the erect machine on DJ's forehead, placing his pink asshole right in front of DJ's lips.

"You've been a bad girl, DJ. Now you'll get your punishment, Kapeesh?" DJ stared back fearfully into Uncle Jesse's mad eyes. "Now LICK!" he ordered!

Still sobbing, Jesse began licking Uncle Jesse's asshole with her tired lips. It didn't taste very nice, but then it wasn't very different from his crotch either. She would have enjoyed it, had her arm had not been in such a delicately painful predicament and if she had any feeling in her rosy cheeks, which were numb with pain by now.

But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished with delivering punishment. Keeping her hold on DJ's arm and hair intact, Jesse lifted her free left foot and kicked mercilessly on DJ's forming buttock. She felt a tearing feeling in her body which almost forced her nose-first into Uncle Jesse's asshole. She was in unbearable pain as the tears started coming again.

It seemed that the Devil himself had gotten into Uncle Jesse. He kept kicking her butt with his ankle for a minute of so and pounded her asshole like it was a kicking-bag full of sand or something. DJ had become unaware of the pain in a few seconds, that feeling of perpetual numbness setting in soon. She was becoming dazed by now… maybe the pain would make her unconscious.

"Keep licking, bitch!" Jesse commanded. DJ's tired lips couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe it; it looked like she was on the verge of regretting her decision to court Uncle Jesse in the first place. She thought of Mike… if she had indeed decided to fuck Mike, he would definitely have let DJ have the upper hand. She wouldn't have been subjected to such merciless sex… but what sex? She wondered… she was still a virgin!

But Uncle Jesse had plans for her… he wouldn't let her remain a virgin for long! With a sudden maneuver that left DJ wondering what was coming next, Jesse let go of her hair and hands, but she was too tired to move a single part of her body anyways.

What came next felt like a big wave crashing on top while swimming in a great blue ocean. Uncle Jesse had jumped onto DJ's back, and she once again was forced to take in the dust of the mattress and struggle for air. It was humiliating, it was harsh… it was inhuman… whoever he might have been, he wasn't DJ's cool Uncle Jesse.

Jesse perched delightedly on his niece's bare back and, with both his hands, started spanking DJ's red ass cheeks with full vigor. He was simply doing what her dear niece had asked him to do, and something more…

DJ got blurry, really blurry for a moment. She didn't know how long Jesse spanked her, but was brought back to her senses when she felt herself being turned around and made to lie on her back and a wave of cold water hit her face. This wasn't a metaphysical symbolism, this was real water…

As her vision cleared, she saw Uncle Jesse holding up her legs and… he could also see Uncle's Jesse's cock… how she had wanted that thing inside her… she was surprised to find out: she still wanted it inside her!

"Fuck me." DJ whispered, coming to her senses gradually. There was an excruciating pain all over her body, but she wanted that thing inside her too badly to care!

Uncle Jesse smiled, and like a serial killer about to murder his poor victim, thrust his seven-inch, brown manhood like a seven-inch dagger inside his niece's virgin pussy!

Predictably, DJ screamed in a cacophony of ecstasy and agony. In barely a few attempts, Jesse tore down her hymen and DJ started crying again, but these tears weren't simply of pain. Jesse's manhood, smeared with a coating of her niece's virginal blood, pushed in and out of her tunnel like a train caught in the dilemma of two drivers. Jesse fucked DJ ruthlessly, without bothering to slow down or even give way for her pain… and DJ couldn't believe it, but… she was enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, Jesse came. He came right inside her pussy but was able to extract the wood out in time with some juice still left in the tank. DJ sat up, almost sensing her uncle's motives, and took the penis in her mouth. Uncle Jesse left a fair mount of his dick-paint for his dear niece and… with some trepidation, DJ swallowed the gift. It tasted pretty nice, like the insides of a coconut, only a little saltier. DJ liked it.

Finally, Uncle Jesse came down to her face, and with his mesmerizing eyes, apologized wholeheartedly… "I'm sorry, DJ. I really am… It's just that… sex with your Aunt Becky is so bland… it's like a chore or something. And you turned me on so much… you endured so much… considering you're just 14…" he said appreciatively, pity mingled within.

"Why did you marry Aunt Becky if she's so lousy in bed?" DJ couldn't help ask.

Jesse pondered for a moment. Then, taking DJ quite off-guard, engaged her in a passionate lip-lock. When the long, sensual kiss ended, Jesse answered slowly, "Because I love your Aunt Becky…"

==EPILOGUE==

DJ came up haggardly dressed into the kitchen. Her hair was askew, her face had definite bruises on them and tear-marks. She was cursing herself for wearing such a low skirt, since she was sure it showed some of the redness and puffiness around her ass. Her t-shirt was still somewhat wet, and above everything, she was walking with a slight limp, with all that agonizing pain she just endured…

But it was all worth it… it seriously was. DJ was nearly in love with her Uncle Jesse by now. His words, his eyes, his lips… that kiss… she almost broke down again when Uncle Jesse told her that he loved Aunt Becky… she hated Aunt Becky… she was a bitch!

She was about to open the door and proceed to the living room when all of a sudden, the door jumped back on to her and crashed against her nose. DJ lay flat on her back in the kitchen, one more pain added to that long list!

"DJ, are you alright?" Stephanie helped her up cautiously, as DJ massaged her nose with tears in her eyes.

"No… you… you bitch!" DJ cried out helplessly.

"Wo… what's with the language… are you okay?" Stephanie asked her, clearly noticing the bruise-marks on her face and on her arm. "DJ, did somebody beat you up??" Stephanie asked, horrified.

"Of course not!" DJ said quickly… "You hit me with the goddamn door, remember?" she said indignantly.

"Look…" Stephanie began in her typical 'smart girl' voice that everyone found so cute. DJ thought it was more annoying that cute! "I may be eight and nearly three-quarters, but that doesn't mean you can make me believe whatever you want to, okay?"

"Fine…" DJ racked her mind quickly. "I was nearly hit by a car. But don't tell Dad. He'll freak out!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Whose car was it?"

DJ started walking towards the living room again. "It was Mike… trying to learn to drive… speeding… he hit me… we broke up… didn't have sex… Happy?" she went out of earshot.

Stephanie stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment, pondering over DJ's final words! "Strange…" Stephanie said to herself, "So why did Mike call up and tell me to tell her he was going to Fresno today? And I clearly saw DJ going down to the basement when I secretly spied on her. What car could possibly have hit her in the basement?" Stephanie upturned her lips dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll never tell me, HOW RUDE!!! I just hope she writes about it in her diary though…" Stephanie hoped, and I bet we all hope so too…

==CHAPTER ONE==

DJ still remembered the evening of Michelle's birthday vividly. It was a surprise party for dear Michelle who was about to turn four, and a party thrown by her beloved Uncle Jesse himself at Michelle's favorite restaurant 'Mickey's shack'. Uncle Jesse had made the evening especially special for her by showering her with the most amazing assortment of gifts an eight year old can ever ask for. He had also invited all her friends from school and, to top things, had signed off the evening by singing a special song for Michelle that he had written exclusively for the birthday girl! Uncle Jesse was so talented…

DJ also remembered the other night when Uncle Jesse and his band had their rock and roll concert at the Frisco Coliseum. It was a memorable night since DJ had taken her new boyfriend Mike there too, and it was their 'first concert' together. But DJ was so taken by the on-stage antics of his dear uncle that she nearly ignored her new boyfriend. Mike didn't take it too well, as was evident from the very short and impersonal kiss that they shared at the end of the night before retiring to their respective homes. Uncle Jesse offered to give DJ a ride since Mike was yet underage to drive around a car.

That night while returning home was the first time DJ looked at her Uncle Jesse like a girl looks at a man. He had dreamy eyes, the sort you can literally swim into and drown; his head full of jet black hair was perfect, quite unlike her Dad's 'boring crop' and Uncle Joey's 'funny blond stuff'. But what attracted DJ particularly that night were Uncle Jesse's lips, those pouty old things you could chew on and have the time of your life!

DJ almost lost it that very night in the car. After all, she was just 14, raging with hormones and a developing body with petite little boobs, an emergent ass and a seemingly unquenchable desire for a little touch in her blooming crotch. She was starting to feel a hunger, one she had never felt before and she liked the feeling of being hungry as well. But it seemed, as the days passed, that she had eyes and desire only for the touches of her Uncle Jesse. After all, Mike was her boyfriend, but the more Mike tried to get close to her, arouse her with his well-executed touches, DJ responded, but with an insatiable urge to compare the feeling she had when Mike touched her, with the feeling she would have when her Uncle Jesse would. It had gone on to become her wildest dream!

A dream she cannot fulfill… she SHOULD not fulfill… she reminded herself for the umpteenth time as she pondered the seriousness of her next move. After all, Uncle Jesse was married, newly married to Aunt Becky, and wasn't Aunt Becky absolutely adorable? How would she react if she learnt that her dear DJ had tried courting her husband? Besides, Uncle Jesse was her REAL uncle, her mother's own brother. How could she possibly seduce a blood relative? It would be an act as vile as seducing someone's own mother! DJ weighed the options restlessly. She was pacing around the kitchen, while the faint sound of Uncle Jesse's voice came up from the basement. He was busy practicing alone in his basement-cum-jamming-studio, like he always did every morning. It was still more than an hour to go before Dad and Aunt Becky would return from hosting their morning show 'Wake up, San Francisco', Joey had left to host his own network kiddie comedy show while Michelle had gone to school. Stephanie was in the house, though, a stray fever keeping her from school; and living up to her reputation for being the most annoying factor in poor DJ's life, she barged into the kitchen while DJ was burning in the throes of an agonizing dilemma.

"Wo!" Stephanie cried out in her usual high-pitched voice. She was 11, and was turning out to be a naughty little bitch indeed. "What in god's name are you wearing?"

Stephanie's query was quite valid. After all, dear sister DJ rarely dressed like these. DJ had her blonde hair flowing over a blue t-shirt. But it was quite evident that DJ had long outgrown this blue t-shirt of hers. Her perky boobs were sticking out like a pair of honkers on a monster truck and the small shirt was exposing most of her stunning belly and that beautiful belly-button. She was also wearing the skimpiest skirt that she had in her wardrobe, which belonged to her when she was 13, and two inches shorter. And even back then, Danny, their dad had expressly ordered her not to put on that 'unladylike' skirt under any circumstances. Now, one year and two inches later, it barely covered her crotch properly, leaving her slender white legs exposed to the blessed eyes of those who beheld them!

"What?" DJ feigned innocence, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Oh nothing!" Stephanie mocked, "It's just that it looks like you're wearing a pair of MY dresses instead of yours. And you didn't even ask for permission. HOW RUDE!!" she broke off, before adding, "On second thoughts, those things you have on probably won't fit me either!"

"None of your business" DJ said, trying to shove her sister out of the kitchen, "And you have a high temperature. Didn't I tell you not to come out of bed under any event? You're supposed to call me!"

"I did!" Stephanie replied indignantly in her defense, "I needed a glass of water, but you weren't within earshot! So I had to come down!"

DJ handed the girl a full bottle and said, "There you go, happy? Now tuck, tuck!"

"Wait! Wait!" the pain in the neck was adamant indeed.

"Now what?" DJ asked, tired already. Her big plans were going to the dogs.

"Tell me why you're dressed like that. It's Mike, isn't it? You wanna 'do' him, don't you?" Stephanie said with a sly grin.

DJ thanked her stars for having a boyfriend, after all.

"Yes." She said hurriedly, "I want to seduce Mike today and want to have 'sex' with him, okay? Now go to bed, you devil!" DJ was about to close the kitchen door behind Stephanie!

"Wait Wait! Last question:" DJ halted, "In what POSITION do you want to do it with Mike?" Stephanie asked innocently.

"GET OUT!" DJ slammed the door.

Stephanie peeped in one more time to shoot her favorite catch-phrase, "How Rude!!!"

Having finally gotten rid of that annoying old schmuck, DJ was feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. But there was one good consequence of Stephanie's appearance: now DJ had a plan to approach her Uncle Jesse without having to resort to an unabashed display of incestuous seduction!

Slowly and steadily, DJ climbed down the steps to the basement where Uncle Jesse was alone, with his entire repertoire of musical instruments sans the rest of his band members. He was playing the keyboard and scribbling something at the same time, and DJ knew that was how Uncle Jesse wrote his amazing songs. DJ walked slowly to the drum-set and leaned on an adjacent table, accentuating her developing ass and exposing her lower back precariously, since the small t-shirt jumped up a few notches as she leaned down. Her skirt was pulled up slightly too, and her pink panties were now clearly visible for the absent eyes in the basement!

"Hey, Uncle Jesse!" she said slowly, in a semi-sensual voice.

"DJ…" Jesse welcomed her without looking up from the sheet he was scribbling on, "Don't you have school today?"

"Well, I decided to skip it. I'm going somewhere with Mike today." She said casually.

"And does your father know this?" Jesse asked, his entire concentration centered on his music, "coz I don't think he'll be exactly pleased!"

"Well, what he doesn't know can't hurt him!" DJ said slowly, getting even more aroused in that sensual pose of hers! Why wasn't Uncle Jesse looking?

"Now, young lady, that's no way to approach-," Jesse had finally looked at her, and so had quite naturally stopped midway in one of his moralizing speeches. DJ always wondered how easily her Uncle Jesse could deliver a moralizing speech when in reality, he had had a perfect life of debauchery before the three nieces gave him a taste of family life!

"Looks like you're dressed for some occasion!" Jesse said, undoubtedly taking in his curved lower back and exposed legs. But he recovered soon enough to assume a serious expression on and say to her face, "So where's Mike taking you?"

"Um…" DJ feigned little knowledge, "Probably his home. He did say his folks won't be at home today… and that he wanted to show me some stuff he had!"

"STAFF?" Jesse almost cried out in bewilderment!

"No, stuff! What do you mean by staff anyways?" DJ asked, confused.

"Never mind!" Jesse faltered. "Anyways," he had his 'dead serious' face on, "DJ, I don't think you should go out with staff… I mean, Mike… today! You should change and go to school…"

"Change!" DJ wondered aloud, "Why, what's wrong with this dress?" she stood up and her perky little boobs jumped up on cue. Jesse felt himself getting slightly hot around his crotch. This girl had grown up!

"Nothing… nothing's wrong with this outfit…" Jesse fumbled, walking away from his keyboard and sitting himself down on the small bed that was in the basement for the band-members to straighten their tired backs out whenever necessary. "Except that… I don't think your father will exactly call it decent…"

"But what would you call it, Uncle Jesse?" DJ played in her sing-song little girl voice, and started walking towards the bed too. "Do you think it isn't decent either?"

Jesse was getting seriously turned on by now. But at the same time, he kept uttering 'She's your niece, she's your niece' in his mind. For crying out loud, he had seen her grow up into this sensual little thing… but if he wasn't mistaken, HE was being seduced and not the other way round… so it wasn't really HIS fault, was it?

"Well, I…" Jesse faltered as DJ sat down dangerously close to him. Out the corner of his eye, Jesse could see DJ's glistening thighs and he wondered inwardly, "When did she get so big?"

"What, Uncle Jesse, do you think this outfit is indecent too? Doesn't it make me look nice?" she was speaking right into Jesse's ears right now, and Jesse seriously felt he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer. So, in a last ditch attempt, he tried to change the track of conversation.

"Whatever, DJ. But you can't go out with Mike in this thing. Now go change… I have a lot of work to do!" Jesse stood up resolutely and went back to his keyboard.

Frustrated but not showing it on her face, DJ stood up too and started to walk towards the stairs. Before she reached them, however, she stopped and said, "Mike told me to dress like this. I think he probably wants to 'deflower' me today." she waited a while before playing her trump, "I wanna get fucked too!"

==CHAPTER TWO==

Jesse turned around. Surely he couldn't let DJ confess her future 'crime' to him and then escape unscathed. It was now a moral obligation of his to talk her out of it… Danny would expect that…

"Wait , DJ!" he said, "listen… I know what you're going through" he proceeded carefully, knowing fully well that these were dangerous waters to tread, and that he could slip and falter anytime. "I know you're a growing teenager with raging hormones inside you… and your body's changing… and…" Jesse lost track of things suddenly, "your boobs are getting bigger, your ass is looking great… you've started to wear clothes that reveal more than they cover… and…" Jesse gulped, his gaze fixed at DJ's luscious, lovely, naked legs.

DJ noticed it with a tingly sensation in her crotch, as if they were being subjected to ecstasy already, and came closer to her Uncle Jesse, putting her hands on her hips and slowly pushing her crotch forward in a devilish moment "And what, Uncle Jesse?" she enquired naively.

"And… and I get it, you want to fuck… you want somebody to take you in your arms and… kiss those legs…" Jesse rambled on unknowingly, almost hypnotized by DJ's legs, "You want to feel what's only natural, DJ!" he blurted out.

"That's right, Uncle Jesse!" DJ declared, turning away with a swish of her micro-skirt, giving Jesse the old dog a whiff of her pink panties. "And that's why I'm going over to Mike's!"

Jesse was brought back to firmer ground by this sudden declaration. "Wait, DJ, come on… Why Mike?" Jesse didn't know what else to say, "It appeared you don't even like him very much! That day at my concert, you totally ignored him. I saw what happened…"

"Be that as it may" DJ sighed melodramatically, "I'm afraid Mike's the only one now who can fulfill my desire and satisfy me, Uncle Jesse! I have no other way of getting rid of these pent-up sexual feelings!" she said with a dramatic agony in her voice!

Jesse's head was spinning. He was thankful he was wearing a really tight pair of jeans that day which did its best to hide his raging hard-on, but at the same time, he was finding it hard to focus as each minute passed!

"Why?" he said, in spite of himself, "You can always try masturbating!"

Now, DJ knew what masturbating was all about. She had even enjoyed herself with the aid of her two fingers a few times, but not only did it take a really long time to get herself aroused by the touch of her own fingers, she also had difficulties in putting her own fingers inside her cunt, It felt odd… DJ decided to come clean with her Uncle Jesse.

"Well, it's not like I haven't tried…' she confessed, "But I don't like it so much!"

Jesse felt he was making some progress. "Now, come on!" he began enthusiastically, "That's because you're doing it all wrong!" he declared willfully, "Once you learn how to do it properly, you won't need a stupid Mike to enjoy yourself…" Jesse took the bottle of water from the nearby table and began drinking from it to calm himself down.

DJ decided to go for broke, "You're probably right, Uncle Jesse. So… will you teach me how to masturbate properly, then?"

Jesse choked, and inadvertently, threw out the water which amazingly drenched DJ's old t-shirt.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" DJ didn't care for her t-shirt. She went towards her Uncle Jesse to make sure he was alright. Coughing uncontrollably, he went back to the bed, while DJ followed suit. Sitting side his side, DJ starting patting her uncle's back to mitigate his coughs.

Jesse mellowed down in a minute and noticed Dj's drenched t-shirt. It had made it nearly see-through and Jesse could clearly see DJ's aroused nipples through the wet fabric. DJ wasn't wearing any bra.

DJ noticed this inspection of her nipples and, nailing the final blow in the coffin, whispered in her Uncle's ear, "So… will you teach me how to masturbate?"

Without further conversation, Jesse slowly laid his dear 14-year-old niece down on the bed. DJ shuddered involuntarily dreaming about what was about to transpire. Slowly, very slowly, Jesse slipped off her slippers and, with his fingers, massaged both of DJ's legs till their knees. DJ, already in the throes of impending ecstasy, closed her eyes in delight.

Next, Jesse proceeded upwards: those glazing, golden thighs that were as pure and as young and as supple as a newly blossomed birch tree in spring. Jesse fondled these thighs for a moment before bringing his face down and planting two delicate kisses on them, causing poor DJ to moan lightly in delight. Jesse wheeled himself for the next stop, and slowly, delicately, pulled DJ's all too short skirts down and threw them away carelessly. The same fate awaited the pink panties which, by now, had become drenched in DJ's virgin ecstasy juices and Jesse removed them after planting a subtle kiss over the enclosed pussy, driving poor DJ to writhe in pleasure.

Now that DJ's slightly hairy pussy was exposed to her uncle, Jesse slowly began to fondle her public hair, curling, twisting and turning them with his long fingers while DJ continued to moan with her eyes closed. His mind was nearly blank at this stage and all he knew was how to make this little big girl feel sexually complete. Gradually, Jesse touched DJ's pussy, slowly parted the tight lips and introduced his index finger inside the new house. DJ, with the first feeling of a grown man's finger inside her pussy, moaned rather loudly in delight and curled her legs sensually. DJ's moan reverberated around the basement and Jesse decided to take a little precaution before proceeding. The remote was there on the bed and he simply started the stereo which immediately began playing an Elvis Presley track.

"One more party in the county jail…"

Jesse slowly inserted his middle finger along with his index one and placed a light kiss on his niece's clitoris. As the song picked up its tempo right from 'jailhouse rock', Jesse began motioning his fingers in and out of DJ's pussy, finger fucking her with gusto. Almost immediately, Jesse felt his fingers being guarded by some thin barrier. "No way" Jesse said to himself, "It cannot be her HYMEN!!" Jesse had half a mind to deflower DJ with his fingers but quickly decided otherwise. No wonder this girl never got any satisfaction in fingering herself! She never got past her hymen! But Jesse the experienced boy from the rough side knew how to titillate a woman without digging deep into her treasure-trove! He maneuvered his way around the barrier and worked out DJ's internal muscles in such a way that his niece was quickly in the precipice of a massive orgasm! DJ didn't even last the length of the song. With a writhing motion like a trapped squid in a fish net, DJ shot her legs up in agony, pleasure and every conceivable emotion imaginable. Jesse removed his fingers quickly and what he saw filled his experienced sexual self with wonder!

DJ was squirting, squirting like no one Jesse had ever seen in his entire life. She was squirting fountains of cum in a seemingly endless stretch, all the while writhing in spasms, curling and curving her whole body in inhuman ways. DJ grabbed her uncle and held on to him for support and the fountains kept coming, while Jesse watched with a bewildered look plastered on his face. Her squirting lasted for nearly a minute and a half, after which she slowed down, exhausted, as dregs of cum still struggled out of her magical vagina.

Jesse was staring at his niece's face. DJ was smiling, smiling in a contented sort of way and whispered "Thank You" over the blaring music of the stereo! She kissed her uncle's hand which she was still clasping in hers and slowly, very slowly, put Jesse's left hand on the mound of one of her small, petite breasts.

==CHAPTER THREE==

"As a little gift…" DJ began, motioning Uncle Jesse's wet fingers under her soaking wet t-shirt and making him shudder uncomfortable by making his fingers fondle her aroused nipples, "I want to give you something in return… Something I know you'll like…"

DJ sat up, with Jesse staring straight into her niece's mischievous eyes, her blond hair askew. With a grin that Uncle Jesse knew so well, having seen it on DJ's angelic little face ever since she was a toddler, DJ pulled off her tee-shirt in a swift motion. She was completely nude, and perhaps this particular realization itself made her shiver… or maybe it was the idea of what was about to transpire.

DJ retraced her uncle's moves and laid him down just as Jesse had laid down DJ a few minutes ago. Slowly, in a delicate motion, DJ ran her palms over the zip of Jesse's pants and unzipped his jeans with a swift maneuver. She could see her uncle's black underwear, barely holding back his cock which was trying to break free of its cotton prison. Unhurriedly, she loosed the belt buckles and pulled the jeans down, as Uncle Jesse looked on.

"Should we be doing this?" Jesse asked tentatively, questioning his ethics and considering the moral dilemma paining him still. The question was pretty ill-timed, since at that very instant, DJ pulled down Jesse's briefs in another swift motion, releasing her uncle's throbbing cock from its chained bondage! Jesse had very little hair in his crotch. It was as sleek as the rest of his body.

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse." DJ said in her small-girl, seductive voice, "think of it as another lesson you're teaching me…" she said, grabbing his cock and bringing her 14-year-old mouth dangerously close to it. "Its an important lesson… you know, learning how to suck a cock the right way…"

DJ licked the wet tip of the penis with her rather dry tongue.

"And if I fail to do it properly…" she licked the pre-cum again, it tasted so good… "Or if I make some mistakes," DJ lightly bit the exposed pink flesh, as Jesse closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Maybe you can slap me… or SPANK me or something!" she said lusciously.

Jesse's eyes opened in astonishment. But DJ wasn't there to see that look. She had already buried herself in her uncle's crotch and had his entire manhood inside her developing mouth. DJ was finding the cock a little hard to handle, since it didn't fit her mouth completely and she often had to use to throat to fully take in Jesse's "best half". Jesse thought she was doing a pretty good job, considering the fact that it was her first-time… or was it, Jesse wondered. DJ had said she and Mike hadn't fucked, but he had never asked her about a blowjob.

And being in such a position with DJ suddenly made him aware of something else. Maybe when Stephanie and Michelle grew up, they too…

If it would have been any other moment, that thought would surely have disgusted Jesse. But as it turned out, with his elder niece working his shafts while giving him a handjob of sorts with her index and middle finger, the thought simply filled Jesse's head with some pleasingly dirty thoughts. Stephanie was nearly nine, and she was a very pretty young girl indeed. He wondered how it would feel to thrust his cock into that unused and virgin ass of hers, while she cried out in agony, but at the same time, cried out for more.

DJ was surprised to suddenly find her uncle's cock get an inch bigger. She didn't know the cause, of course, and simply assumed it was her awesome blowjob that did the trick. With renewed vigor, she used all her might and massaged Jesse's dick vociferously with her lips and tongue, as Jesse slowly put his hand in DJ's hair. He played with the golden locks for a few seconds before painfully pulling her head up with a fat lock of her hair. This sudden motion took DJ off guard and her teeth inadvertently grazed the sensitive skin of Jesse's penis. He felt a sharp prick of agony and, following his premeditated plan, slapped poor DJ right across her face.

The slap nearly knocked DJ out. She felt a sharp pain in her neck, which tweaked a little due to the impact, not to mention the pain running through the veins in her soft cheeks. Her white cheeks, which were becoming rosy thanks to all that 'pumping exercise', had turned a deep set of crimson after this violent slap. DJ looked, almost tearfully, at her Uncle's face, who was smiling rather wickedly. DJ had never expected her uncle to slap her like this. She had practically never been slapped in her entire life. All her family members, including Uncle Jesse, followed a policy of 'discussion' rather than resorting to violent correctional procedures. When she asked her uncle to 'slap' or 'spank' her, she expected him to gift DJ some erotic rear-spanks that looked so sexy in those porn movies. DJ had not expected this… she was confused. But indeed, the explanation was very simple:

Uncle Jesse was turned on… but this wasn't the Uncle Jesse DJ was fond of. This Uncle Jesse wasn't so cool…

As DJ looked on with the dumbfounded expression on her face, slowly messaging her burning left cheek, Jesse gave him a little grin and, without warning, slapped her even harder, this time across her right cheek. It nearly hoisted poor DJ down on the floor, but Jesse caught her right arm suddenly, breaking her descent.

With his eyes glistening madly, Uncle Jesse pulled her onto a level ground again. DJ's head was spinning. She was on the verge of tears… she was in agony, one that she didn't like one bit.

As soon as Jesse had pulled DJ onto a level field again, he gave her arm a merciless twist which caused DJ to cry out in agony, her other arm trapped by Jesse's supple right thigh. But alas, her cries were drowned by the ebullient crooning of one Elvis Presley:

"A little less conversation, a little more action please…"

Jesse took his idol's words quite literally and, maintaining the cruel twist, Jesse took her niece's head with her hair once more and buried it hard cheek-first on the bedspread. DJ was whimpering miserably by now, tears flowing down in torrents. Then, Jesse moved his crotch forward and rested his balls and the erect machine on DJ's forehead, placing his pink asshole right in front of DJ's lips.

"You've been a bad girl, DJ. Now you'll get your punishment, Kapeesh?" DJ stared back fearfully into Uncle Jesse's mad eyes. "Now LICK!" he ordered!

Still sobbing, Jesse began licking Uncle Jesse's asshole with her tired lips. It didn't taste very nice, but then it wasn't very different from his crotch either. She would have enjoyed it, had her arm had not been in such a delicately painful predicament and if she had any feeling in her rosy cheeks, which were numb with pain by now.

But Uncle Jesse wasn't finished with delivering punishment. Keeping her hold on DJ's arm and hair intact, Jesse lifted her free left foot and kicked mercilessly on DJ's forming buttock. She felt a tearing feeling in her body which almost forced her nose-first into Uncle Jesse's asshole. She was in unbearable pain as the tears started coming again.

It seemed that the Devil himself had gotten into Uncle Jesse. He kept kicking her butt with his ankle for a minute of so and pounded her asshole like it was a kicking-bag full of sand or something. DJ had become unaware of the pain in a few seconds, that feeling of perpetual numbness setting in soon. She was becoming dazed by now… maybe the pain would make her unconscious.

"Keep licking, bitch!" Jesse commanded. DJ's tired lips couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't believe it; it looked like she was on the verge of regretting her decision to court Uncle Jesse in the first place. She thought of Mike… if she had indeed decided to fuck Mike, he would definitely have let DJ have the upper hand. She wouldn't have been subjected to such merciless sex… but what sex? She wondered… she was still a virgin!

But Uncle Jesse had plans for her… he wouldn't let her remain a virgin for long! With a sudden maneuver that left DJ wondering what was coming next, Jesse let go of her hair and hands, but she was too tired to move a single part of her body anyways.

What came next felt like a big wave crashing on top while swimming in a great blue ocean. Uncle Jesse had jumped onto DJ's back, and she once again was forced to take in the dust of the mattress and struggle for air. It was humiliating, it was harsh… it was inhuman… whoever he might have been, he wasn't DJ's cool Uncle Jesse.

Jesse perched delightedly on his niece's bare back and, with both his hands, started spanking DJ's red ass cheeks with full vigor. He was simply doing what her dear niece had asked him to do, and something more…

DJ got blurry, really blurry for a moment. She didn't know how long Jesse spanked her, but was brought back to her senses when she felt herself being turned around and made to lie on her back and a wave of cold water hit her face. This wasn't a metaphysical symbolism, this was real water…

As her vision cleared, she saw Uncle Jesse holding up her legs and… he could also see Uncle's Jesse's cock… how she had wanted that thing inside her… she was surprised to find out: she still wanted it inside her!

"Fuck me." DJ whispered, coming to her senses gradually. There was an excruciating pain all over her body, but she wanted that thing inside her too badly to care!

Uncle Jesse smiled, and like a serial killer about to murder his poor victim, thrust his seven-inch, brown manhood like a seven-inch dagger inside his niece's virgin pussy!

Predictably, DJ screamed in a cacophony of ecstasy and agony. In barely a few attempts, Jesse tore down her hymen and DJ started crying again, but these tears weren't simply of pain. Jesse's manhood, smeared with a coating of her niece's virginal blood, pushed in and out of her tunnel like a train caught in the dilemma of two drivers. Jesse fucked DJ ruthlessly, without bothering to slow down or even give way for her pain… and DJ couldn't believe it, but… she was enjoying every moment of it.

Finally, Jesse came. He came right inside her pussy but was able to extract the wood out in time with some juice still left in the tank. DJ sat up, almost sensing her uncle's motives, and took the penis in her mouth. Uncle Jesse left a fair mount of his dick-paint for his dear niece and… with some trepidation, DJ swallowed the gift. It tasted pretty nice, like the insides of a coconut, only a little saltier. DJ liked it.

Finally, Uncle Jesse came down to her face, and with his mesmerizing eyes, apologized wholeheartedly… "I'm sorry, DJ. I really am… It's just that… sex with your Aunt Becky is so bland… it's like a chore or something. And you turned me on so much… you endured so much… considering you're just 14…" he said appreciatively, pity mingled within.

"Why did you marry Aunt Becky if she's so lousy in bed?" DJ couldn't help ask.

Jesse pondered for a moment. Then, taking DJ quite off-guard, engaged her in a passionate lip-lock. When the long, sensual kiss ended, Jesse answered slowly, "Because I love your Aunt Becky…"

==EPILOGUE==

DJ came up haggardly dressed into the kitchen. Her hair was askew, her face had definite bruises on them and tear-marks. She was cursing herself for wearing such a low skirt, since she was sure it showed some of the redness and puffiness around her ass. Her t-shirt was still somewhat wet, and above everything, she was walking with a slight limp, with all that agonizing pain she just endured…

But it was all worth it… it seriously was. DJ was nearly in love with her Uncle Jesse by now. His words, his eyes, his lips… that kiss… she almost broke down again when Uncle Jesse told her that he loved Aunt Becky… she hated Aunt Becky… she was a bitch!

She was about to open the door and proceed to the living room when all of a sudden, the door jumped back on to her and crashed against her nose. DJ lay flat on her back in the kitchen, one more pain added to that long list!

"DJ, are you alright?" Stephanie helped her up cautiously, as DJ massaged her nose with tears in her eyes.

"No… you… you bitch!" DJ cried out helplessly.

"Wo… what's with the language… are you okay?" Stephanie asked her, clearly noticing the bruise-marks on her face and on her arm. "DJ, did somebody beat you up??" Stephanie asked, horrified.

"Of course not!" DJ said quickly… "You hit me with the goddamn door, remember?" she said indignantly.

"Look…" Stephanie began in her typical 'smart girl' voice that everyone found so cute. DJ thought it was more annoying that cute! "I may be eight and nearly three-quarters, but that doesn't mean you can make me believe whatever you want to, okay?"

"Fine…" DJ racked her mind quickly. "I was nearly hit by a car. But don't tell Dad. He'll freak out!"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie exclaimed, "Whose car was it?"

DJ started walking towards the living room again. "It was Mike… trying to learn to drive… speeding… he hit me… we broke up… didn't have sex… Happy?" she went out of earshot.

Stephanie stayed alone in the kitchen for a moment, pondering over DJ's final words! "Strange…" Stephanie said to herself, "So why did Mike call up and tell me to tell her he was going to Fresno today? And I clearly saw DJ going down to the basement when I secretly spied on her. What car could possibly have hit her in the basement?" Stephanie upturned her lips dejectedly.

"I'm sure she'll never tell me, HOW RUDE!!! I just hope she writes about it in her diary though…" Stephanie hoped, and I bet we all hope so too…


End file.
